Tiaras, Tears and Tantrums
by Jemima123
Summary: There is always one phone call which every cop dreads receiving about their family. And Don Flack was just about to recieve it.
1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight; you want to be a princess when you're older?" Don checked and he looked at the girl with light blonde straight hair as she nodded over and over again. Don nodded also with her as she then stood up and twirled around in her tutu.

"Then I can rule over the castle!" she exclaimed and Don raised a brow as she jumped into the air and spun around. Watching her enthusiasm just made him tired enough after a six hour shift at the station filling out paperwork of no interest.

"Yes you could, but wouldn't you rather do what daddy does?" he asked her and she stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth agape as her father held the urge to laugh back.

"You chase bad men! I don't want to go near a bad person daddy" she replied.

"But daddy does a good job Lizzie" he told her and she shook her head stubbornly

"No. I want to be a princess" her chin jutted out stubbornly and Don nodded in defeat.

"Anyway, isn't it time for bed for you Princess Elizabeth?" Don checked his watch and the girl groaned loudly.

"Princesses can go to bed whenever daddy" she told him as a matter of fact. Don stood up from her bed and began to roll the covers of her bed down.

"Well daddy is the King and King trumps Princess darling. Now go and change into your pyjamas and brush your teeth" Don told her and Elizabeth trudged off to the bathroom with her pyjamas in tow as Don began to tidy up the tea set into the toy box at the end of his daughter's bed. Elizabeth walked back into the bedroom and jumped into her bed. Don pulled the covers around his daughter and bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Lizzie" he whispered and handed her the bear her had brought her for her third birthday.

"Night night daddy" she said and rolled onto her side with the bear still huddled into her arms. Don stood up straight and walked to the doorway where he shut the light out and left the door ajar. He sighed to himself and began to walk down the staircase and back into the kitchen where he tidied up all the pots and grabbed himself a beer. He glanced quickly at the photo on the kitchen wall near the table and he sighed as the woman with blonde curls smiled at him.

...

12 years later

"Happy birthday darling" Don smiled as his daughter walked into the kitchen. Her hair was messed up from the previous night and she wore joggers and a vest top as she opened up the fridge and pulled a bottle of water from it.

"Thanks" she grinned at her dad who was sat at the table with a pile of presents sat in front of him. Elizabeth sat opposite him and he pushed the pile towards her

"Go on then" he urged her and she took a swig of water before opening up the first present on the pile. She read the car attached to it and chuckled.

"Uncle Danny thinks I'm getting old" she told her father and handed him the card but she began to open up the present.

"It's the jumper I wanted from Topshop" she smiled and her father grinned back "I wonder how he knew I wanted that" she added sarcastically

"He had no idea what to buy a seventeen year old girl and so I guided him to Topshop where you saw that jumper" her father told her and she raised a brow

"Tell him thanks when you go to work today" she urged her father

"Of course" he replied and she began working on the next present which was from her Aunt. Don sighed when he saw the card but he nodded. His sister was a drug addict and he hardly ever saw her but she always remembered his daughter's birthday. Unlike his brother.

"It's from Bloomingdales" Elizabeth held up a bag and her father nodded. He didn't know what to say to fashion. All he needed was a shirt and tie and his life was sorted.

"And then that one is from me" her father simply handed her a card in an envelope which Elizabeth opened up quickly.

"Thank you dad" she stood up and kissed him on the cheek with the card still in her hand.

"You're more than welcome. Now, go and get change whilst I prepare the honouree birthday breakfast of pancakes" he said and Elizabeth took her hundred dollars of Topshop vouchers upstairs with her to her room where she began to change.

...

"Flack! How's my old niece liking her present?" Danny barked when he saw Don walking through the corridor of the crime lab.

"She likes it very much Messer. She told me to thank her Uncle Danny" Don said and Messer laughed.

"Anything for my favourite niece. Anyway, I presume there is a reason as to why you're here" Danny spoke

"I'm after Mac. We found a guy murdered the same way as your last victim and wanted to let you know" Don stood still as he peered into the glass of Mac's empty office.

"Stella called him before you got here to tell him...so you taking my niece out anywhere for her birthday?" Danny changed the conversation and the two of them began walking back to the lift.

"She said she wanted a quiet birthday so I am bringing her a pizza back tonight" Don chuckled

"You really know how to spoil your only child don't you Flack?" Danny spoke sarcastically to which Don responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I try not to Messer. If it's a quiet day she's after then she will get it and besides you know how tired she's been after coming home from rehearsal" Don told his friend

"She's in Chicago right?" Danny checked

"And she's freaking out because if all goes well she could get a scholarship" Don hit the elevator door button.

"Well whenever the performance is tell her me and Monroe want a seat" Don stepped into an elevator and hit the button for downwards.

"Will do Messer" Don raised a hand as Danny began to walk off back down the corridor.

...

"Jesus Christ...how many presents?" Don gasped when he walked into the small cream coloured living room of his town house. Elizabeth was in the kitchen pouring herself a drink of orange juice and she chuckled when she heard her dad's complaint. She began to walk back through the kitchen archway into the living room and admired the presents which were in bags laid on the sofa.

"I appear to have many friends" she told him

"Did you have to carry all them about with you?" he chucked the pizza onto the coffee table and Elizabeth bent down and opened the lid up.

"Basically I did but I didn't mind...Kate gave me a lift home so I didn't have to walk" she stuffed a slice of pizza into her mouth as Don reached for a slice also. Elizabeth carefully dabbed the side of her mouth as she knelt on the floor eating the pizza.

"I've done all my homework and tomorrow I'm staying late to rehearse again but I have a question" she began and Don raised a brow. He looked into her blue eyes which were the same as his and he narrowed his own.

"I'm listening Lizzie" he told her

"Well David Owen is having this massive party on Friday and he asked if I wanted to go and I know you disapprove of house parties but I swear I will drink only a small amount of alcohol and I will be back home before one" she rambled. Don continued looking into his daughter's face until he sighed

"Fine" he said and she stood up and hugged him

"I love you dad" she said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know" he replied


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the party soon came around and Don was sat in his living room watching a baseball match with Danny as his daughter was upstairs getting ready for seven thirty when Kate would come and pick her up.

"So you just said yes to this party?" Danny checked with Don as he gulped his beer.

"She's a young adult Danny. She needs to take responsibility for her actions and learn about life" Don shrugged and for another minute they got excited about the game but then calmed down again and began talking once more.

"But she's your little girl Flack...I never thought this day would come" Danny replied.

"Thought what day would come?" Elizabeth asked when she heard her father and uncle talking.

"Never you mind little niece" Danny replied and drank some more of his beer.

"Hey...just call me when you want picking up..." Don spoke as he turned around to see his daughter who was stood looking into her clutch bag and his mouth fell open.

"Did you leave the rest of your dress in your wardrobe?" he asked her and she raised a brow and flipped her curled hair behind her shoulders as she pulled the purple material down her legs.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked her father and this time Danny did manage to drag his eyes away from the TV for a few seconds and he frowned.

"Apart from the fact it is extremely short. Nothing" Don told her honestly and she rolled her eyes.

"You exaggerate too much" she told him and he stood up from the sofa and placed his beer bottle onto the coffee table.

"I'm not exaggerating am I Danny?" Don tried to gain support but Messer shrugged and returned back to the game.

"Don't drag me into this Flack" Danny murmured. Elizabeth had got a short dress but she liked it and her father wasn't going to kill her buzz for the night. Suddenly there was a pip sound from outside and Elizabeth began to walk to the door.

"I have my phone on me so if you need anything ring. I'll see you later. Bye Uncle Danny! Bye dad!" she called before her father could make a move to the door to stop her.

"You handled that well" Danny observed and Flack fell back onto the sofa.

"Shut up. You could have backed me up" Don snapped

"I could have but I daren't anger my niece" Danny said honestly.

"So you're more scared of a seventeen year old girl than your grown man friend?" Don became quite amused and Messer shrugged in defeat.

"What can I say?"

...

Don text Lizzie telling her had been rushed into work to deal with a drug case but he got no reply. The cops had managed to track down the guy Don had been searching for and he wanted to be there to interview him. This drug baron had been on the run in the city for ages and Don felt good about having him found. But he got no reply from his daughter and he continued checking his phone for a while to see if she messaged him but he had no unread messages from her Blackberry phone.

...

Elizabeth was drunk. She knew she was so drunk that she was in the frame of mind where she kept trying to persuade herself that she was in actual fact sober. Kate had gone off with some random guy but Elizabeth had remained in the kitchen talking to a guy name Mark. He seemed nice enough and he kept getting Elizabeth refills whenever her drink was empty. But at half past twelve he stood up and took her by the hand to the outside world. Elizabeth went along with it until he pushed her against the wall of the house and his mouth possessively fell onto hers. She was so shocked she went along with it for a moment and then she realised what she was doing and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she gasped and he leaned in again.

"I know you want me" he whispered and began kissing her again and once again she pushed him off.

"But I don't" she said. Her head was beginning to feel dizzier with each second that ticked by

"Just admit it" his hand went onto her bum and she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I said get off me!" she yelled and this time she did push him hard and he stumbled but he began to make his way back to her and then she did something completely unladylike. She dragged her fist back and she punched him straight in the face as he stumbled back.

"You bitch!" he roared as she grasped her stinging hand into her other hand and jumped around in pain. Little did she know a cop was stood near the patio doors.

...

"I swear to God he was coming onto me!" Elizabeth yelled as she rode in the back of the police car. Her blonde curls were all messed up as she pulled her purple dress up further. The officer drove casually as he rolled his eyes at what he was hearing. He had only seen a boy walk to her and then she punched him and broke his nose. He was now on the way to hospital. The cops had been at the house due to a neighbour's complaint of too much noise.

"My dad's a cop! I'm telling you he is! He'll kill you!" Elizabeth was leaning forward on the back seat with a hand on her head as it throbbed loudly.

"Whatever you say" they replied. They had heard multiple stories from teens about how their father was a cop or how their mother was a lawyer and would sue them for every penny they had. They had grown immune.

"But he is! Oh my God...look he is called Don Flack! You would know if you just called him! I did nothing wrong...he had it coming and I'm glad I did it" Elizabeth protested, slurring her words

"Detective Don Flack is your father? That's funny, he's never mentioned having a daughter" they told her honestly and she groaned.

"Maybe because he doesn't want people to know?" she suggested. She knew why he wouldn't tell anyone. Her mother had been murdered after her father had put a convict into jail. His brother had found her mother and killed her as revenge, after that Don was left as a single parent and he swore to protect his daughter from anyone threatening her.

"Right" they replied unconvinced.

...

Don was sat at his desk with his lamp turned on and his tie and top button undone as he almost fell asleep before he heard a screaming voice enter the precinct which he recognised. He looked up to see his daughter being dragged through the doors with her arm engulfed by Officer Williams and Officer Matthews in front. Don stood up and began walking to where they were.

"Dad! Tell them to let go of me! It's all a mistake! See! I told you he is my father" Elizabeth yelled

"Detective Flack, we've had this young lady protesting that she is your daughter on the entire journey here" Matthews spoke up and Don raised a brow.

"That could be because she is" Don told them and they glanced looks at each other.

"We didn't know sir...we turned up at the party and began throwing drunken kids out but your daughter here broke the nose of a young boy" Williams told Don and Elizabeth shook her head.

"It is not how it sounds...well it could be but it...I'm sorry daddy" she suddenly laughed

"Really?" Don questioned her and he sighed "I'll take her into an interview room gentleman. Thank you"

Williams let go of Elizabeth as Don grasped her around her wrist and walked quickly into the first interview room he found. Elizabeth stumbled to keep up with his pace and she began to feel sicker and sicker with each bouncing movement.

"You have some explaining to do Elizabeth Grace Flack" Don hissed through his clenched teeth as he shut the door.

"Sit" he ordered her and she did so as Don remained stood on the opposite side of the table.

"You're drunk aren't you?" he asked as his nose finally sniffed the alcohol in the room and Elizabeth frowned

"No...I am completely sober" she chuckled and Don pinched his nose shut.

"Well we can establish you're completely wasted. Now tell me why you broke someone's nose" her father urged her and her face became serious

"Well there was this boy and we went outside and he began to kiss me but I told him no because I didn't want to and then he tried again and I said no and then he began to touch me and I pushed him off and punched him..." she ran out of breath and Don took a seat.

"So he was trying it on?" Don checked and she nodded

"And it was self defence?" he questioned and she nodded again.

"But now the bastard has an odd nose!" Elizabeth began to laugh and Don groaned at the thought of dealing with his seventeen year old drunk daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well he said he doesn't want to press charges so you should thank yourself lucky" Don told his daughter when he finally got off the phone with the officer who had gone to the hospital to talk to the boy whose nose Elizabeth had broken. Elizabeth was knelt on the floor with her head hung over the toilet as she gasped quickly. She lifted her head up from the toilet and looked into her father's blue eyes.

"I'm telling you dad he came onto me. Why else would I break his nose?" she asked her father as he sat on the edge of the bathtub and folded his arms, examining his daughters face to make sure she was telling him the truth. Eventually he was convinced.

"I believe you Lizzie. I know you did it for self defence" he agreed with her

"Thank you" she said before turning to throw up again. Don raised his brows and knelt onto the floor next to her before pulling her blonde hair out of the way of her face and patting her back.

"It's alright baby...just get it out" he told her and she began to do just that again as Don recoiled from the stench.

"You didn't have to drink that much Lizzie" he scolded her

"I didn't think I was but then it was too late" her head came up from the toilet bowl and she attempted to stand. Don wrapped an arm around her waist and steadied her onto her feet.

"I never thought I would be looking after you because you're hung-over" Don began to help her walk back into her bedroom and she looked at him questioningly.

"You thought I would never get drunk?" she wondered

"I never thought you would darling. You seemed too...too...innocent to do so" he told her honestly and she chuckled at what he had just said.

"Well I did and now I regret it" she said

"That's the main thing. As long as you regret it that's all that matters" he told her and she nodded

"I do" she climbed into her bed and Don pulled the covers up around her.

"Now go back to sleep. Looks like you'll be sending your entire Saturday morning in bed" he looked at the clock which read seven a.m.

"Night dad" she leaned onto her side and curled into a ball as Don looked down onto her and smirked faintly at the tired figure.

"Goodnight Lizzie" he laughed softly and pulled the blind in her room down before shutting the door and going back to his room to gain some sleep.

...

"Flack my man, you look crap. You coming to shoot some hoops buddy?" Danny asked when he saw Don open the front door. Danny closed it as Don flopped onto the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

"Honestly Messer I can't be bothered. After the night I had hoops are the last thing on my mind mate" Don told him and Danny chucked his gym bag onto the floor near the door and occupied the armchair near the sofa.

"What's up? And where's my favourite niece at two in the afternoon?" he looked around the vacant living room and computer desk

"Your niece is upstairs sleeping. She was dragged into the precinct last night by the cops who were patrolling the neighbourhood" Don said and Danny raised his brows and pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

"You having me on here Flack?" he asked seriously

"Wish I was Messer. The cops broke up the party she went to last night and apparently there was some guy who was coming onto Lizzie and she broke his nose" Don paused

"She has your temper Flack" Danny whistled lowly

"Not a good trait Messer" Don smirked "anyway, the cops saw her and dragged her back into the precinct where I was working on the drug case late last night. Anyway they found the boy and he doesn't want to press charges so I spent an hour of my life last night in the bathroom with Lizzie as she threw up" Don concluded his story and Danny began to chuckle lowly

"Crazy" and then he realised "someone came onto her? Who is he?"

"Don't worry Messer. I already told the cops to tell the kid that if he values a life without any trouble from the cops then he will stay the hell away from her" Don told Danny who nodded

"Well if you didn't there would be some serious issues my man" Messer leaned back

"Well there are to be no issues Messer. You go shoot some hoops without me if you want" Don told his friend

"You sure?" he checked

"I'm going to wait for Liz to wake up. I'm sure, just go and don't strain yourself old man" Don laughed and Messer stood up and punched Flack on the arm as he walked past

"Tell my favourite niece I said hi" he spoke as he picked his bag up and left the house.

...

"You've decided to join the living" Don stated when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Elizabeth walked over and sat next to her father on the sofa.

"Am in trouble?" she asked him suddenly and he frowned and looked at her.

"Why? Do you want to be?" he checked and she shook her head

"I broke someone's nose dad...I thought I would be in some deep crap" she said honestly but Don shook his head.

"No baby. You did what you had to do and if the creep wasn't leaving you alone then you did the right thing" he told her

"I know...I just wondered" she shrugged and Don kissed her on the forehead

"However, you did swear last night madam" he told her seriously and she groaned at the thought of the conversation they was about to have.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad" Elizabeth shouted as soon as she had entered the front door to a house of emptiness. She dropped her satchel onto the floor near the door as she progressed further into the living room and then through the archway into the kitchen which was still empty. She checked the clock which read seven o'clock. He should have been back.

"Dad!" she shouted as she took the stairs quickly up to the landing and knocked on his bedroom door and then opened up but he wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom either. Elizabeth pulled her phone out from her jeans pocket and she walked back down the stairs as the phone continued to ring.

"Lizzie...it's Danny" Messer answered the phone when he finally found it in Flack's jacket.

"Where's my dad Danny?" she asked him

"He's in hospital. We went to arrest some crook and it turned out he didn't want to go. Flack got smacked into this bookshelf and I brought him here to make sure he didn't break his ribs" her uncle explained

"And is he alright?" Lizzie worried about her father

"He's fine Lizzie. He is just getting stitches in his head and then I'm driving him home" Danny told her

"Okay...well...okay..." Lizzie didn't know what to say to her uncle about her father.

"Don't worry yourself Liz. You know you're father is tough, he will be fine" Danny tried to calm his niece and she nodded.

"I know. It's all fine Danny...just tell him to stop getting himself into bother" she laughed

"I will do. See you soon Lizzie" Danny said

"Bye Danny" she hung the phone up and began wandering around the kitchen in an attempt to find something to make for their tea. In the end she began to make a chicken pasta salad when she heard the door slam shut. She dropped the spoon she was holding and walked quickly back into the living room and saw her father removing his coat as Danny placed his gun and badge onto the coffee table.

"Hi honey" Don greeted his daughter as he hugged her tightly when she walked over to him.

"I thought something serious had happened to you" she stepped back and narrowed her eyes at him. He had his tie loosed around his neck and Lizzie could notice the stitches on the right hand side of his head where dried blood was stuck into his hair. Don grinned at his daughter as she frowned at him and her eyes narrowed.

"You know that frowning ruins your pretty face" he said and she softened up a little at his compliment "you look like your mother when she's mad with me"

"I am not mad I was annoyed you didn't phone. You said you would be back when I got back and I have a right to worry when you're not." She spoke defiantly

"Well fortunately your Uncle Danny was there to save the day" Messer interrupted and Don snorted before stalking the smell of food into the kitchen.

"Really? Because it looks as though he gave you a black lip" Lizzie spoke and he shrugged

"It could have been worse" he followed Don into the kitchen where he was handed a beer for his work of the day.

"Well I'm going to take my tea to my room now I know you're not lying in the gutter dying somewhere" Lizzie picked up her plate and grabbed a can of coke.

"How lovely" Messer observed

"She is, isn't she?" Don agreed and he winked at his daughter before she began to walk up the stairs to start on the piles of homework which she had to complete.

...

"Good morning daughter of mine" Don spoke happily the next morning as Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and placed a pile of folders and notebooks onto the small wooden kitchen table. Don raised his brows as he stared at the pile.

"Morning...can you believe the amount of books I have to walk to school with" Elizabeth complained and Don registered the hinting in her voice and he smiled.

"Would you like me to take you to school this morning Elizabeth?" he flipped the pancake and grinned proudly as Lizzie smiled at him

"Well seeing as how you offered...yes I would" she nodded and began to attempt to stuff some books into her bag which was blatantly not big enough.

"Why do you have so much today?" Don wondered

"Well there is the scripts I have been learning for Chicago and my assessment and then there is my American Law text books along with the fact I decided to study Geography and History and so there is two or three more text books for them which is just ridiculous" she complained and Don nodded.

"You should be a cop. We just need a badge and a gun" he told her and passed her a plate of pancakes

"And you need to be brave enough to do that" she began pouring syrup over the pancakes.

"Hey...if Messer can do it, anyone can" Don shrugged

"Technically he is a CSI" Liz counteracted

"He sees more action then some of the CSI's" Don retorted.

"Nice" she replied

"Anyway, you staying behind tonight or what?" Don wondered

"It's Friday. I am coming home, doing my homework and then having a relaxing night in doing nothing" she looked forward to the end of the school day and Don began to eat his pancakes opposite her at the table.

"Well I get off early today so I'll pick you up again after school" Don told her

"You sure?" she asked

"Of course. What kind of father would I be if I drove past the school my daughter was leaving?" he chuckled

"Thanks dad...you're not too bad" a lopsided smirk fell onto her face.

"You mean I'm the best?" he pushed his luck

"Calm it" she put his ego back in place.


	5. Chapter 5

There is always one phone call which every cop dreads receiving. And Don Flack was just about to get it. He was sat in the precinct late on a Saturday evening, finishing off some paperwork from a bust he had just completed when the call came through for him.

"Flack" he barked into the phone and he could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

"Don. It's Mac" the voice of the crime scene greeted him and Don swivelled in his chair to the side to gain access to one of his draws as he looked down into the seemingly never ending pit of paperwork in it.

"What can I do for you tonight Mac?" Don asked politely, hoping it was nothing so that he could go home and go to sleep.

"It's Elizabeth" Mac said simply and Don felt his heart stop beating at what he had just heard. He sat bolt straight on the chair and clung onto the phone with suddenly sweaty palms.

"Mac...tell me what it is" Don pleaded down the phone and Mac Taylor sighed.

"We think she's been kidnapped" he told his colleague simply, but Don wanted, no, Don _needed _more than that.

"Where? What time? Where are you now? How do you know?" Don interrogated Mac through the phone.

"We're down at her college. There was shooting in her History class and then a man in a mask demanded to take Elizabeth or he would shoot people. Your daughter went on her own accord with the man and the last CCTV images we have of her is when she is being dragged into a black van. Hawkes is looking into the registration plate to try and find something and I have Lindsay looking at the scene. Due to the remoteness of the History block there was no one in the main school building who knew about this until it was too late" Mac concluded the analysis of the scene.

"Why are you there Mac? You're a CSI, nothing to do with kidnappings" Don pondered down the phone and then he gasped.

"The teacher was shot. She was trying to get the man to leave but he shot her. The rest of the school kids are shook up but no one else was hurt. He got what he wanted and left" Mac told Don who was hastily grabbing his badge and gun as he put on his coat. He kept the phone to his ear as he did so.

"But why would anyone want to do this to her Mac? I don't understand" Don said and Mac sighed.

"We don't know Don. But get down here and we'll go from there" and then he hung up. Don had never drove so fast in all his life. His sirens were blazing as he sped to the school which his daughter attended. He pulled up just outside the cordon and the first person he saw was Danny who was stood with a solemn look on his face. He simply nodded at Don who nodded back and the two of them walked towards Mac.

"Is this Elizabeth's?" he asked Don as he handed him a Blackberry phone. Don checked the screensaver and he nodded.

"It was dropped just here...where the van was parked" Mac explained and Don was reliving the scene in his head. A scene where his daughter was fighting with all her might to get away from whoever was trying to kidnap her. Mac took the phone back and he bagged it before handing it over to Stella who took it away.

"Don...I'm so sorry" suddenly Lindsay came forward and she placed a hand onto his shoulder. Who smiled vaguely and nodded. He didn't want to say anything in case he croaked.

"We'll get her back buddy..." Danny tried to sound optimistic. It was all he could do. Don's daughter had been taken and if anything happened to her then Don would be heartbroken.

"I need to know if you can deal with this case Don" Mac spoke up and Flack looked him straight in the eye:

"She's my daughter. I need to know everything that is happening to try and find her. I could not sit this out even if you forced me and took my badge" Don told the CSI honestly.

"Fine. We have CCTV in the school if you will follow me" Mac led Don and Danny into a large reception and then back into an office which was full of cameras.

"This is Elizabeth in History" Mac pointed to one screen and Don watched as a man came in and began to fire his gun in the air. There was then a brief scene with the teacher before she fell to the floor. The next thing was this girl climbing up from the floor and walking hesitantly over to a man who roughly grabbed her by the arm.

"This is when she was in the car park" Mac continued and this time Don watched as she struggled against him only to be rewarded with being knocked unconscious by the tip of his gun and then flung into the back of a van.

"And that is all we have. We're calling all the shops nearby in an attempt to find out where he might have taken her" Mac concluded.

"Is there anyone who holds a grudge against her Don? Anyone she doesn't like at all?" Stella wondered and Don shook his head.

"No...she just does her work at school and has friends...but there are people who hold grudges against me. I don't know..." Don said honestly.

"Lindsay and Adam will look into people you have previously arrested. Danny, you and Flack go talk to the people in the class. Try and build up a profile of this guy" Mac told them and they stalked off.

...

Elizabeth awoke in a cold damp room. It was more like a cellar with the way it was bricked up and horrible looking. She placed a hand to her head and looked into the darkness but she was unable to see any distinct features. All she knew was that she was lying on a bed which was hard and there was a toilet on the other wall along with toilet paper. She could make out a steel door on the far hand wall but she knew it would be bolted. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her head and then she began to feel fear. Fear that she may never get out of this place and she wouldn't see her father again. She knew she had dropped her phone and so had no contact with anyone on the outside world. Elizabeth couldn't help being scared.


	6. Chapter 6

The time seemed to drag for Elizabeth as she remained sat in the dingy cell she had been imprisoned in. The only thing which bothered her was the fact that she had no idea who would want to take her. She didn't have any enemies that she was aware of. She tried to get along with everyone, sure there were some girls in her school who she didn't see eye to eye with but she knew they weren't going to kidnap her and lock her up in a small room. She thought she had been in the room for at least a day or two but she couldn't tell due to no light entering through the walls. Her captor never bothered her once for the few days. He pushed her wrapped up sandwiches through the door and bottles of water but he never entered. Elizabeth continued to feel her way around the room in search of something, anything, if she was honest but she couldn't find anything. No hidden door or loose brick.

...

Don was going crazy. No, he wasn't going crazy, he _had _gone crazy. He had searched through Elizabeth's room for anything that might help him find anyone who hated her...he even read his daughter's journal. He knew he shouldn't have but he was clutching at straws in a desperate bid to try and find anything out. Her journals were hidden away under her bed and as he looked through them he laughed sometimes and sometimes he felt crying at what she had written. On the second day of her disappearance Don walked into the precinct and the gazes he was receiving from all the officers almost made him want to snap. He could feel them looking on pitifully, shaking their heads in shame as he took a seat at his desk. He began to trawl through his computer files in a bid to find someone who may have a grudge against him but all the people who were on parole were clear. Monroe and Messer had checked them and their stories held up.

"Don...we've received an e-mail" a sudden voice came from behind him and he looked up into Messer.

"And...?" Don pushed

"It's of Liz" he simply replied and this was enough to make Don rush to his feet and follow Messer for the CSI lab.

"What does it say Danny? Is she okay?" Don gasped as the two men hastily made their way to the lift.

"It didn't say anything Flack...it was a link. Came from some school kid's laptop which he said was nothing to do with him because some man asked if he could use it for a second." Danny explained the situation.

"What was the link Messer?" Don demanded to know

"It was of Elizabeth. She looked fine; it's a live feed of her in a room which is no bigger than a cell. At the moment she is sleeping but she keeps waking up and screaming every so often" Danny retorted and Flack raised his brow:

"Every so often? How long you had this link Danny?" Don felt anger begin to build up in him as he listened to his friend who looked down to his feet and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Danny. Tell me" Don spoke quietly but deadly and this time Danny did look up.

"It came in a few hours ago" he looked Don in the eyes.

"And no one told me why?" the elevator stopped suddenly and the two of them began to walk out down the hallway.

"Because we wanted to see if the captor went into her cell before we told you...in case anything bad happened" Danny spoke and Flack laughed sarcastically

"You kept this from me? She is my daughter Danny! I had a right to know!" Don roared and he stood still. Danny stopped walking and turned to face his friend who he had known for years.

"I know that! But yelling at me will not make it any different! You know now so stop picking fights with anyone and get into Mac's office and look at her!" Danny yelled back and Flack remained silent as he stormed past Messer into Mac's office. Mac was sat at the computer desk looking down onto the screen but he stood up as Don entered.

"Don. Take a seat" he told the detective he took the seat Mac was sat on.

"Lizzie" he whispered as he looked at the screen of his sleeping daughter. His finger traced her on the screen and his eyes were wide open.

"We can't tell where the link is coming from. It seems the website is restricted but we have Adam trying to break through as fast as he can. If we track the feed then we track the camera hopefully" Mac explained.

"And then we find her?" Don made sure he was right of the answer. Mac didn't shake his head but he didn't nod it either. He remained tight lipped and Don turned back to the screen to watch her again allowing a tear to escape his eye. Danny remained stood at the door and watched his friend. Don had large bags under his constant red eyes and he was developing stubble. He wore a suit still but he didn't walk around with the usual confidence which he possessed when patrolling the streets of New York. He was a changed man without his daughter by his side.

"Do you have any idea who may have taken your daughter Don?" Mac asked him a question which was becoming a regular question to him.

"I went through her journal Mac" Don confessed to the CSI "I read about how my daughter worried about asking me to visit her mother's grave because she wondered if I would break down like I did all those years ago...I read about how she worried she wouldn't be in the school play but she didn't want to tell me because I didn't seem in the mood to talk about it...I read about everything in her life Mac and what troubles me is that sometimes I wasn't there to help her through times when she needed me"

Mac remained silent and listening to his colleagues crying. He rested one hand on his shoulder but he remained quiet, knowing nothing he could say would make Don feel any better.

...

Review? Please? :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Elizabeth finally plucked up the courage to yell from her cell "Is anyone there?"

There was no reply to her but Elizabeth was getting fed up. She had seen no form of life form since she had been trapped in the dingy small boxed room and now she was getting completely fed up with being stuck in it. She yelled constantly for a few hours, just begging for someone to hear her and come and rescue her from the hell which she was trapped in. But no one came. She didn't even know who had taken her captive and he wasn't showing her his face. But it had been five days in the room and Elizabeth's patience was running thin. Her Flack temper was beginning to show.

"You miserable sack of crap! Let me out of here now!" she banged her fists against the metal door in frustration but she continued to get no reply "I said come down here and show your face you stupid coward! You arsehole" she continued her abuse on her captor and finally she heard footsteps coming from outside her door.

"Miss Flack...do not worry" it spoke and suddenly Elizabeth didn't feel as brave as the door opened up. She backed up into the furthest wall from the door and watched as he finally revealed his face which was covered by a mask which was like one used for skiing.

"Oh Elizabeth...why the yelling?" he wondered

"Because I want to go home...why are you doing this?" she asked him. She was feebly attempting not to cry at the situation but she couldn't help but allow a tear to fall from her eye in fear of what she was seeing.

"Your father will know Elizabeth...this is revenge for what he did to me" the man replied to her but Elizabeth shook her head.

"What did he do?" she asked him trying to sound brave

"He made my life hell. He sent me to jail for ten years Elizabeth...I was only eighteen and he did that to me...he made my life hell and so now I intend to watch him suffer" he laughed darkly at the end as he remained stood in the open doorway, watching the girl cower against the wall "and you see that in the corner?"

"Yes" Elizabeth replied as her eyes turned around to the corner where she vaguely saw a green light and a round lens.

"That is a camera...your daddy can see you from his office. Why don't you wave?" he chuckled but Elizabeth didn't do anything. She had to turn her eyes away from the camera so that her father couldn't see her if this creep was telling her the truth.

"What would Don say now if he could see his _darling _now?" the man chuckled and Elizabeth couldn't help but cringe as he called her darling. Her father always called her that and he had no right to do it.

"You've turned awfully quiet _darling_" he continued his mental taunting and Elizabeth began to shake before she bravely met his gaze

"I know you won't let me go and so I decided there is no point in wasting my time on an insolent arsehole like you" she spoke through gritted teeth and the man saw red. He stormed towards her and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain, thinking he was going to rip her hair from her scalp. His hand went around her waist and he brought her close to his body as he dragged her hair back so her head was tilted up to the camera. She continued to scream and cry in pain as she tried not to look into the camera but the man was persistent.

"You see your daughter Flack? Look at her? This bitch is going to get what you deserve!" he roared and he quickly threw Elizabeth onto the cot bed roughly. She attempted to stand but she felt him kick her in her side and she fell to a heap on the floor as he continued to kick her.

...

"No! Get off her you sick son of a bitch" Don was stood up and looking down onto the computer. His fists were clenched by his side as he watched the man who had beaten his daughter leave the room. He knew he couldn't hear him but it made he couldn't stand there quietly and watch his only child take a beating so harshly. Danny was stood to the right of Flack and he gritted his teeth in agony as they watched Elizabeth pull herself onto the bed and sob loudly as she grasped onto her side.

"This is someone you arrested when he was eighteen. Judging by the looks of him he is quite well built and has been on the inside for ten years" Mac concluded but Don still did not look Mac in the eye. He couldn't take his eyes from the screen in front of him.

"I've arrested tonnes of crooks Mac...I don't remember this guy" Don admitted

"I'll get Adam to bring up a list of everyone who suits the profile. This arsehole isn't getting away with hurting my niece" Danny muttered to himself before he left the office. Don had been basically living in Mac Taylor's office for the last days since the live feed had come through. He showered at the department and had quickly gone home and brought some change of clothes for the rest of the week. Don and Danny were taking it in turns to watch the screen to make sure none of them missed anything which could have happened to Lizzie.

...

Elizabeth remained laid on her side gasping and wheezing for air. She was positive that he had broken a rib or two of hers due to the immense pain she was in. She begged for him not to come back, never had she suffered a beating like that in her whole life. And she never wanted to again. She knew that she couldn't piss this guy off anymore due to the fact it would only result in more broken ribs and Elizabeth had to admit that she preferred breathing easily. She laid there, only hoping that her dad would come and find her.

...

Review? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth was sat up on her bed clasping onto the locket which she wore around her neck. She held the circular silver at the end of it and twirled it nervously as heard the door open again. She grasped onto her side and slowly slid down the bed as he walked into her room again. She hoped that she would be able to get away from him but she couldn't...he perched himself onto the edge of the cot and looked at her through the slits of the mask he wore. She feared him. He could see she was shaking and her eyes didn't dare hold his contact. He noticed that every time she breathed there was a sharp intake of breath as if she was struggling for air...slowly he was getting to Flack's little _darling_.

"What's this you have here?" he asked and he leaned forward and picked the locket up and clicked it open. His hand rested on her chest as he stared at the photo in the darkness. He saw a woman with blonde hair and a man which looked like Flack and on the other side there was a photo with them holding a little smiling girl.

"Take the locket off" he demanded and allowed it to fall back onto her chest. Elizabeth shook her head adamantly. She wasn't giving him the one thing which her mother had given her before she had died.

"No" she gasped and the man rolled his eyes

"Please _darling_" irony was filling his voice and Elizabeth continued to flinch at the nickname he had stolen from her father. She once again shook her head and then he got tired of waiting for her to obey him. He stood up and walked over to her and pushed her to lay on the bed. She fell quickly onto it and then began to scream as she felt him straddle her and then his hands were around her neck reaching for the clip to the locket.

"If you just do as I ask then things would be miraculously easier but no...you have to have his temper and be a bitch, don't you?" he yelled when he finally got the locket. Elizabeth used her hands to try to claw at him in an attempt to retrieve her locket but she was failing miserably. His hands pushed hers down and then her hit her straight across the face before climbing off. He stood up and Elizabeth sat up as fast as she could and she saw him drop the locket to the floor and then his large boot came back up from the floor and then it stepped forcefully onto the locket. Elizabeth cried at what she had just seen and then she fell to the concrete floor and picked the locket up into her hands and looked at the smashed glass and dinted silver. She sat with her legs under her as the man watched down upon her.

"I'll be back later. Don't miss me too much" he bent down and ran a hand soothingly over her cheek as she tried to swat him away. With one last chuckle he went back to the door and locked it once again. Elizabeth sobbed as she held the locket in her hands and she just wished her father would find her.

...

"That sick...evil...twisted..." Danny couldn't find the appropriate words to describe his hatred to whatever this man was called. Don had just watched the emotional trauma his daughter had just been through and he.

"Whoever he is, he is hurting her emotionally as well as physically. Normally someone like that comes from a home where they're not loved too much" Mac said. There was four of them watching the link from Adam's computer room as he quickly ran searches through Don's past.

"So far I've narrowed it down to five potential people. I need to know if Don can put a voice to the name" Adam looked at Don who had his eyes glued to the screen where Hannah was sat sniffling on the floor. Danny placed a hand onto Don's shoulder and Don looked into the questioning eyes of Mac.

"Sorry...what was it?" Don murmured

"You have nothing to apologise for Don. And Adam wondered if you could put a voice to the name of these five people" Mac suggested and Don stood up and walked over to Adam's computer screen. Mac and Danny exchanged looks of sadness as Don spoke with Adam. Danny noticed how Don kept looking over at Hannah's screen as he scrolled through the people and their previous convictions until he finally clicked his fingers.

"It's him...I remember he came into the precinct...he had murdered his parents and before he left the interview he said he would have his revenge one day...I didn't remember the kid because the amount of times I've been threatened is not worth talking about...but he's the right age and height...I'm sure it's him" Don told Mac who stared over Adam's shoulder. Danny did the same and he felt anger just by seeing the kids photo.

"He's Jimmy Moore" Adam pointed out

"And he was released after ten years for good behaviour and is serving parole"

"His parole office would be disappointed" Adam muttered

"Can you get an address?" Mac asked and Adam began typing ferociously again

"It says he is living in the apartments where the cons go on 14th Avenue"

"He can't hold her there. It's full of cons and his parole officer" Don pointed out

"But his parole officer hasn't reported him missing" Mac mused over the situation and suddenly Stella walked in:

"That's because his parole officer has just been found. His body was in a bin down the road from the apartments...time of death looks like he is at least a week or so old" she said and Don wiped sweat from his brow.

"So he's murdered another and now we have no idea where he is" Mac said and Don groaned and looked back at the screen

_Hang on darling_ he silently told his daughter.

...

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think :D


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're trying to tell me that he wasn't reported missing from the house?" Don spoke down the phone as he watched his daughter sleep. The house where all the cons went when they were on parole was reported to be fine. Don slammed the phone shut back onto Adam's desk and he shook his head and groaned.

"The office said they had e-mails from his laptop every day saying everything was fine. They didn't think they needed to go and see him in person" Don told Danny who shook his head

"That scumbag obviously has his laptop and his e-mailing them. He's not dumb Flack" Danny pointed out and Mac began to put his jacket on

"We should get down there and check it out. For all we know there are at least twelve crooks disobeying their parole. Adam, organise for a new parole officer down at 14th Avenue and organise all officers to be on the lookout for Jimmy Moore" Mac ordered as Don stood along with him

"I'm coming with you...I can't watch anymore...now that I know where she may be" Don explained and he began to put on his black suit jacket.

"I'm with you too" Danny placed a hand onto his friends shoulder.

...

"And you're sure it is this one?" Don checked with Danny and Mac. SWAT was round the back and waiting for Mac to give the order. The three of them was dressed in their bullet proof vests. They was in a rough area of New York and had ordered people in the neighbourhood to stay inside of leave the area. They didn't know what they were dealing with.

"I'll go first. We go into reception then Danny you take the stairs with SWAT and me and Don check out the office which is to the left" Mac spoke and the three of them nodded. Mac gave his order to SWAT and then they moved. Running into the building with guns raised

"NYPD freeze!" they yelled. From what they could see so far the place was a mess. It was ridiculously untidy and they could all see that there was no order. Don moved quickly behind Mac into the office where papers were flying around everywhere.

"Clear!" voices rang out through the apartment block. There was no sign of Jimmy Moore but there was signs of other prisoners were clearly breaking parole orders. Don and Danny questioned every single one of them and none of them knew where the officer was and not one of them had seen Jimmy for over a week. Don couldn't believe how useless there raid had been. Where was he keeping her? Surely, he had no places where he could hide her.

"I'm calling Adam to see if he had any properties where he could hide her in NY. Looking where she is being held it has to be somewhere like a basement and he has technology connected to her room" Mac began calling Adam and Don nodded. He didn't understand where a murderer like Jimmy could hide her. He was an eighteen year old kid when he went into the prison system. He had nothing.

...

"I can't find anything Mac...he has no record of buying any properties or any mortgages. All he had was a little jail cell" Adam looked onto the screen which showed photo of Moore and his record

"Nothing at all Adam? I need to know about the parole officer...did he have any family at all?" Mac asked and Adam began working his magic once again.

"Nope. Josh Wright was single...no wife or kids. Those apartments were his life Mac. There's nothing" Adam said again

"It's not looking favourable Adam" Mac groaned and he watched as Don spoke to Danny.

"And...he came back into Elizabeth's room Mac" Adam sighed. He had watched and heard her screams and it ate him up to see someone being treated like that.

"How bad was it Adam?" Mac shut his eyes and waited to hear the worst news

"He...he beat her pretty bad Mac...she's...crying and I don't know what to do..." Adam admitted

"I know Adam. I want you to find out who Jimmy was talking to whilst he was on the inside...they may have knew someone who knew someone and I want you to phone up the prison and find out who it may have been" Mac instructed before he rang off and looked at Don.

"Elizabeth was...she was beaten again Don..." Mac told Don who took a sharp intake of breath and looked to the floor. Danny's fists clenched into a ball and he looked over at the apartment building where officers were rounding up crooks and gathering information about anything which may have seemed relevant

"I have Adam trying to figure out who may have fed Jimmy information about your daughter. He couldn't have just randomly have known where she was" Mac spoke and Don nodded in agreement

"Maybe it was someone who would also have wanted revenge on Don? They may have served a similar sentence and got to know each other and then he found everything out?" Danny suggested

...

"I thought you was going to kill her?" a voice came from the doorway and Jimmy took a seat in his leather chair behind a desk and watched as Elizabeth fell back to sleep on the cot.

"I'm playing...she'll die after Don has been tortured enough" Jimmy placed his hands behind his head and he leaned back.

"The cops found out about your parole officer. You didn't hide him clear enough apparently and they was snooping around the apartments today. They were after you" the man said through clenched teeth.

"Well they won't find me will they? They have no record of me being here" Jimmy tried to calm him but he wasn't being able to be calm

"But they have record of me being here" he snapped

"And? They don't know you're involved in this do they?" Jimmy spoke

"But they'll soon find out we spent time together and when they do they'll be sniffing around here" the man contradicted

"Well when they do you tell them that you have no idea I am here and they leave. Simple as" Jimmy said

"But it's not though is it Jimmy?" he spoke once again

"Yes it is. Do you know how many people Donald Flack has arrested? Thousands. He is the blue eyed boy in NYPD" Jimmy looked at Hannah once again

"But they'll soon find out! Look! I want revenge on him as much as you do but time is running out! They know about a lot of things and I don't want to go back inside!" the tall thin man yelled and he knocked papers from the desk and Jimmy sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"If I promise you she'll be dead by the end of the week will you calm down?" Jimmy said

"Make it Thursday and I'll be better" he said and then he stormed off. Well, Jimmy had three days left to play with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Don was becoming agitated and it was obvious to everyone at the crime lab. Danny and Adam had run though everyone who Don had arrested and who had shared time in prison with Jimmy but there was a heck of a lot of people throughout the system who had shared time with him in ten years but Don didn't know who would have helped to kidnap Elizabeth. Lindsay and Stella had talked to the guards of the prison in an attempt to jig their memory of anyone who spoke to Jimmy.

"Hey" Danny patted Don on the back as he saw him stood outside the precinct. There were cops in all sorts of uniforms dragging people in cuffs into the brick building as Don just continued to stand in the middle of it all.

"You know how many people I have arrested Messer?" Don asked, he still wasn't holding eye contact with Danny

"A hell of a lot I can imagine Flack" Danny replied and he watched as more people were dragged into the precinct. Don chuckled lowly and then his eyes went to the floor

"It's probably more than a hell of a lot Dan...and...I still have no idea who would want to do this. I still don't know why Jimmy would want to do this. I try and protect the people of New York from nutters like him and yet I can't protect my own daughter..." Don muttered and Danny placed his hands on his hips and looked onto the pavement again before staring off into the wandering people of the Big Apple.

"It's not your fault you're good at your job Flack...it's no one's fault apart from Moore and maybe someone who is working with...they did this. Not you. Now come back inside and have another look through some records" Danny told Don and he followed Danny back into the precinct.

...

Jimmy was saddened that he hadn't been given a lot of time left to destroy the girl before he finally did kill her. But he understood where his partner in crime was coming from. The police were getting closer to them but Jimmy was confident they wouldn't find the house where his partner was hiding out, they would never know who his partner was because Donald Flack had arrested too many people in Jimmy's ten years inside for him to count.

"Good afternoon _darling_" Jimmy said when he walked into Elizabeth's little cell. Elizabeth remained sat on her cot with her back leaning against the metal. Recently he had stopped feeding her as much and now she was hungry. He continued to give her some form of drug which always made her tired and today was no exception. She gasped for breath as he sat next to her on the cot and his soft hand caressed her throat

"No..." she croaked out. Her head was rolling against the wall pitifully in an attempt to get away from him and her hand was weakly trying to swat him away. He chuckled as he removed his hand and reached for the water he had brought her. Elizabeth saw it and she immediately began to try and reach for it only to have him take it away from her reaching distance.

"Ah ah ah _darling_. You're supposed to say please may I have the water" he told her "Try it"

"Please...please...may I have some water..." Elizabeth gasped and he chuckled as her arms flopped to her side in weakness.

"Now what's it worth to me?" he laughed once and then became serious. He had decided not to wear his mask anymore, now that he was certain he had to kill the girl soon.

"Anything..." she whispered. Desperation was taking hold of her now and Jimmy knew it

"Are you sure you mean that? You're daddy is watching Lizzie..." he said and then even in Elizabeth's tired mind she knew what he was talking about and then shook her head.

"No...no..." she said and he rested a hand onto her leg and ran it up and down. Elizabeth began to shake her head again as she made her hand move to his so he would get off of her.

"Are you sure darling...not even for some water" he pushed her but she shook her head as he placed the water onto the floor.

"No...not that..." she pleaded and then he stood up

"Well it was your choice Liz...I'll be back later to see if you've changed your mind" he spoke and then he stood up and left the room again. With the water.

...

"Bloody Hell" Sheldon Hawkes murmured as he saw the door to Hannah's room lock again. Adam was wide eyed as the two of them thought about the conversation which they had just heard.

"Did he just mean what I thought he meant?" Adam checked and Sheldon nodded in agreement

"He wanted her to sleep with him just so she could have some water" Sheldon couldn't believe it.

"Do we tell Don?" Adam wondered

"He heard" a voice from the door spoke and the two of them spun around in their chairs to see Don stood in the doorway

"Don...I..." Adam stammered but Don held up his hand

"It doesn't matter...you don't need to say anything" Don said and he walked back into the room and handed them ten folders.

"I need you to find information on these three. They each murdered people and I they served a long time with Jimmy and was released before him...I remember they threatened me" Don threw the folders onto the table and Adam and Sheldon nodded

"We're on it" they said

"Call me if you find anything" Don pressed them.

...

"It's Tuesday afternoon. I hope you haven't forgot what you soon have to do" Andrew Brown said to Jimmy as he walked into the office of his home. He looked at the wooden door which lead to the cellar which housed her prison and a large fridge freezer.

"I haven't forgotten...in fact I was wondering what is the best way to do it" Jimmy smiled at the thought

"The most painful to Don if I am to be honest" Andrew looked at the screen showing Hannah.

"I know that...he only has two more days of suffering" Jimmy sounded a little disappointed at this

"But we'll make those days good" Andrew promised.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elizabeth..." Jimmy whispered as he walked into her cell in the evening time. She was laid on her side and her eyes were almost shut but she attempted to open them further when she heard her cell open. She didn't have the energy to sit up and so she remained laid still until his face was directly in front of hers as he knelt in front of the bed and Elizabeth held his gaze. She saw the smirk on his grimy face and the way his greasy hair hung around his face in a disgusting manner. She hated him but she hated the fact she didn't have the energy to show him her hatred.

"It's time for your pill darling" he said and he stood up and grasped her arms and heaved her so she was sat upright and leant against the wall. Lizzie shook her head repeatedly at the thought of having to take another pill to make her more tired and dozy.

"Don't shake your head at me Lizzie...you know you need to take them. It takes the pain away" he said and he stood at the end of the bed as Lizzie sat at the end of it. Jimmy quickly pulled out two capsules of sleeping tablets and then he bent down and forced Elizabeth to turn her head towards him. She tried not to but she couldn't get out from his grasp.

"No...no...I don't..." Elizabeth began to gasp as he tried to force open her mouth. He then slowly put his fingers inside and dropped the pills. He forced the girls mouth shut and stared into her eyes until she finally swallowed them and then coughed loudly.

"Good girl. You can be a good girl...do you think you should be rewarded Lizzie?" he taunted her and Elizabeth just looked at him. She didn't nod or shake her head as he showed her the bottle of water and his hand caressed her cheek as he took a drink of the water and then sighed loudly when he swallowed.

"It's so good Lizzie..." he taunted and he moved his head closer to hers until his lips were near her ear

"You know you want to Liz...you know it only makes sense...all I ask is one thing...come on Lizzie...daddy wouldn't be bothered...he's understand" Jimmy said as his lips closed around her ear and she whimpered at his closeness.

"No...no...I won't..." Elizabeth said adamantly as Jimmy placed the water onto the floor and used his other hand to rest on her thigh as one remained on her cheek and his lips worked on her neck.

"Jimmy!" a sudden voice yelled and Jimmy bit on Elizabeth's neck as he slowly stood up. Andrew wore a mask, fully knowing there was a camera in the room which would easily give him away. Jimmy rolled his eyes as he saw his accomplice in the doorway

"I need a word" Andrew demanded and Jimmy bent down and kissed her on the cheek before taking the water out into the corridor and then up the stairs from the basement into the office area where Andrew removed his mask.

"They're onto us" Andrew said and he shook his head

"How?" Jimmy asked

"I tapped into their computers and I know they've been looking at me. Me and only a few others..." his hands went through his short hair and Jimmy shook his head

"You said they're onto a few others too. They won't come looking for you straight away...I need more time...she wants me..." Jimmy said and Andrew shook his head at this delusional idiot and he slammed his fists onto the desk

"She doesn't want you Jimmy! Bloody hell anyone can see that" Jimmy roared

"She's playing hard to get!" Jimmy denied

"Fine! Think that! But I want her dead by first light! Do you understand?" Jimmy said.

"But that's only a few hours..." Jimmy muttered "Andrew..."

"No! Nothing Jimmy! You do it or I do it! There is nothing else!" Andrew yelled.

...

Elizabeth knew they had left the door open but she didn't dare go out of it. She had dragged her body off the bed until she fell to the floor. She was too tired and she knew she wouldn't be able to get anywhere. But she heard the conversation they were speaking of and she knew she was going to die soon. And she heard their names. She heard everything. Finally she managed to stand up and she stumbled to the camera and looked up to it. She hoped they were listening to her.

"There's one of them called Jimmy...one Andrew...I think...they know you're close dad...they're going to kill me...soon...please...dad..." Elizabeth then fell back to the floor as the pills took a hold of her.

...

"Did you hear that Don?" Danny slapped his friend on the back as he handed him a bulletproof vest. Don nodded and Mac looked at Andrew's file.

"He has a house on the outskirts of New York Don...come on" Mac said and Don took one final look at his daughter before he ran along with the other cops down the crime lab and then into the elevator as Don pulled out the picture which he had been keeping his pocket. He was bringing her home soon.

"Don...when we get there we let SWAT go first. By the looks of it we're going to go down to the basement first where Elizabeth's cell appears to be...SWAT will cover the rest of the house and our first priority is making sure she's alright" Mac said and Don nodded in agreement. His daughter was always his first priority.


	12. Chapter 12

Don was stood outside of a house in a suburban village as Mac communicated with SWAT who was going in too.

"They said they're almost ready to get going" Mac told Don and Danny and they both nodded and pulled their guns out as they saw SWAT begin movement.

...

"NYPD Freeze!" Sudden voices ran through the house and Jimmy and Andrew looked at each other in terror. Andrew quickly ran to the office door and locked it so they had nowhere to go.

"You've locked us in!" Jimmy yelled and Andrew rolled his eyes as he began to pick up the TV and then he looked at Jimmy

"Try and destroy all the evidence" he told him as banging on the door started.

"You mean...?" Jimmy asked and Andrew nodded as he threw the TV to the floor.

"Yes! Kill her and take her out the door in the basement! Now!" Andrew yelled and Jimmy hesitated for a moment before he ran down the basement stairs and pulled his gun from his jean pocket. Elizabeth was laid on the floor in a heap as she looked slowly up at him as he pointed the gun at her.

"You're a pathetic coward" Elizabeth muttered and Jimmy's hand shook as he continued holding the gun

"Shut up! Shut up now!" he yelled and spit came from his mouth as he continued to look at her. She smiled slowly at him and shook her head

"If you kill me you'll get a longer sentence" she whispered but he shook his head at her

"No I won't because they won't find you" he counteracted

"You think that this place isn't crawling with police? They're all around this place waiting for you to come out and when you come out with a dead body then...well...it's not looking good" Elizabeth assured him and he made the gun click.

"If you do this you'll spend the rest of your life in jail" Elizabeth continued talking "you'll never come out again"

"Shut up!" he roared but he removed the gun from pointing at her as he turned around and placed both his hands on the back of his head in frustration.

...

As Elizabeth kept Jimmy talking Don and Mac broke into the office where they were confronted with Andrew who was sat at his desk lazily with his gun hidden beneath him. Don had to admit this was not the type of greeting he had expected.

"Good evening gentlemen. May I ask why you're here without a warrant?" he grinned and Don felt anger rise up in him. All he could see was a office. Surely there had to be a door somewhere. Surely.

"Where is she Andrew?" Mac asked as SWAT circled the room which was full of bookshelves

"Who?" Andrew faked innocence and Don turned red with anger.

"You know who Andrew...where is she?" Mac asked again. And then Don saw it. A gap in between the bookshelves. A hidden door.

"Mac. There!" Don pointed at the door and Andrew turned white. All he hoped was that Jimmy had gotten rid of her. SWAT pushed the door open as Don stood against it and then turned to see a staircase. He heard echoes of yelling as he slowly descended the staircase followed by SWAT. Mac remained in the office with a ghost like Andrew.

"Nothing to say?" Mac asked cockily as Andrew heard Jimmy yell through the open door.

"Mac! It's clear upstairs" Danny suddenly rushed in followed by a few men in black and then he saw Andrew who was now being cuffed by Mac.

"Is this the sick son of a bitch?" Danny asked Mac who nodded

"Messer isn't it? Lizzie's favourite uncle" Andrew cockily smiled. He wasn't going to be scared of these police.

"It's Detective Messer to you" Danny said and he levelled up with the man in cuffs and then he punched him straight in the jaw. Andrew leant to the side due to the blow and then slowly rose back up to look into Danny's eyes.

"A detective assaulting someone? That's not going to look good" Andrew tutted as his lip throbbed

"No one saw anything here. Did we boys?" Mac asked and Danny nodded at the murmurs of no

"Where's Liz?" Danny asked and Mac pointed to the staircase

"Don's gone down with SWAT" and then Danny ran to the stairs.

...

As Don went down the few steps he could hear murmurings of someone in pain and it sounded like his Lizzie. He cautiously saw a door which was made of full steel and he pointed his gun as he moved directly in front of it. The first thing he saw was Jimmy and he had hold of Elizabeth from around the waist as he pulled her hair back so she had her head looking up at her father. But the main thing Don noticed was the gun aimed directly at his daughter's temple.

"Put the gun down now Jimmy!" Don barked as Jimmy shook his head.

"I don't think so Flack! You made my life crap for ten years!" Jimmy roared as Lizzie continued whimpering as she looked at her father and SWAT behind him and then Danny suddenly appeared and manoeuvred to stand next to Don.

"Put the gun down and nothing happens Jimmy" Danny tried

"But it does! I get to go and sit in a jail cell for the rest of my life whilst you remain out here!" Jimmy roared and the gun dug further into Elizabeth's flesh as she cowered into Jimmy involuntary.

"You've done what you wanted to do Jimmy. You've hurt me and made these last few weeks hell. There is no escape from this now. You kill Lizzie and you spend longer in jail. Do you understand?" Don spoke loud and clearly and Jimmy moved the gun away from Lizzie's head and pointed it straight at Don. This time Don didn't mess around. He knew what he was going to do and he didn't hesitate as he shot Jimmy straight in the chest. Danny rushed over to the man and he pulled Elizabeth free from his arms and swung her into his arms as he quickly backed off and Jimmy didn't know how to react. He stumbled backwards and fell against the wall as Don looked down upon him. Don's face was full of pure anger as he shot the man once again in the chest.

"Go to hell you bastard" Don hissed as he shot Jimmy one more time in the head and his eyes rolled back into his head. Don looked down upon the man and then one of the SWAT members patted him on the shoulder to bring him out of his trance and Don nodded at him once and then ran out of the cell. He walked up the stairs of the basement and then out into the daylight from the house. He saw Elizabeth sat on the step of the back of an ambulance with Danny's arm wrapped over her shoulders. Don took in the sight and then Lizzie gave him eye contact and he did the same. He remained at a distance until he couldn't stand just watching her anymore. He quickly walked over to her and then she managed to stand and fall into her father's arms.

"Lizzie..." he whispered as he buried her head into his chest. Lizzie raised her hands up and placed them around her father's neck as his went around her waist.

"Dad..." Lizzie muttered

"You're safe baby...you're safe..." Don promised her

"How touching" a voice shouted out and Don looked over Lizzie's shoulder to see Andrew bent on a police car with Mac tightening his cuffs. Don stepped back from Lizzie and he smiled once at her. Danny stood and held her softly by the arm as Don turned on his heel and made his way over to the car

"Want to say that to my face you sack of crap?" Don asked with raised brows as Andrew continued to smirk.

"Seems you heard me anyway detective...tell me what was it like to see your daughter locked away?" he pushed it and Don stood a step away from him. He was so close he could take in his features and it sickened him. Don looked down at him in pure hatred

"I hope you have fun in prison...I hear life sentences aren't too fun" Don retorted

"I have the thought of your daughter to get me through it" Andrew chuckled and Don punched him straight in the stomach so he bent over. Don then pushed him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach

"Rot in hell" Don hissed as Mac patted him on the back

"That's enough Don" he said and Don nodded and walked back to his daughter again.

"Come on Lizzie..." Don said and Lizzie stood up as Don helped her into the back of the ambulance

"I'll come to the hospital and find you" Danny said and he gave Don a one armed hug before the two of them nodded. The paramedics were in the back as they wrapped Lizzie into a blanket and helped her to sit onto the bed. Don took the vacant seat near her as they assessed her injuries.

"You've got badly bruised ribs...but I don't think they're broken. We'll make sure with an X-Ray thought. Dehydration and malnourishment is apparent but not too bad hopefully. The sleeping drugs will need to be flushed out of your system at the hospital" one paramedic told Liz and she nodded

"So she'll be alright?" Don checked as the ambulance began to move away

"Hopefully Detective Flack..." the paramedic pursed her lips and nodded and then sat down. Liz remained sat up and reached out for her father's hand which he held. He didn't know what to say to her.

"How did you find me?" Elizabeth finally asked her father

"What you said into the camera Lizzie...without that...well...we won't think about it" Don shrugged off the horrid thought.

"I know...thank you dad" Elizabeth said

"You don't need to thank me for anything" Don said and he pecked her on the cheek softly.

...

So she has been found :D But of course there is more to come with the psychological problems she will face :D Please review to tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey" Danny slapped Flack on the back when he eventually manoeuvred his way throw the corridors in the hospital to the X-Ray department. Flack was stood outside the double doors waiting for his daughter so he could go with her back to the ward where she was being housed in at that moment of time.

"She's gone in for some X-Rays to make sure that she hasn't any broken ribs...they've recommended I take her to see a councillor" Don told Danny and he blinked quickly

"Oh right...maybe...it's not too much of a bad idea Don. She did suffer a lot and it may affect her" Danny tried to tell his friend

"But it's the thought of taking her to a shrink Dan...the thought that someone messed her up" Don ran a hand through his hair

"Hey. She will be fine Flack. She's got your strength to get through this ok? And a councillor may help her do that better than she could do so on her own" Danny retorted and before Don had a chance to say anything further he saw his daughter being wheeled out of the X-Ray room and he followed them back to the small room in the ward.

"Well the good news is that there is no broken bones...however, there are some bruises which will be sore for quite some time" Doctor Taylor informed them and Don nodded. Danny was lurking to the back of the room, not quite wanting to intrude on them.

"We're going to try and start Elizabeth's diet on just normal foods, nothing too difficult to swallow or take" the Doctor continued

"Hopefully, Elizabeth, you will be good to go in the next week or so. But rest is vital for another few weeks and so that means no school" Doctor Taylor said with a grin on her face and a raised brow. In her experience; kids loved the idea that they didn't have to go to school. The doctor excused herself from the room and Don sat in the chair next to Elizabeth's bed. She rolled her head to look at her dad and he stroked her cheek.

"You alright darling?" he checked and Elizabeth flinched. Don saw her eyes cloud other and her face frown at what he had just said to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just...he called me that...don't call me it" Elizabeth told her father and he finally understood what she meant. Jimmy had used that term of endearment to torture her mentally with.

"Okay baby...it's okay. Why don't you get some rest hey? You look tired" Don urged her and finally gave into the urge of shutting her eyes. Don and Danny remained sat in the room for another half an hour before they realised that Lizzie wasn't going to wake up, nevertheless, Danny nodded to the corridor for Don to follow him, which he did.

"Mac called me on the way to the hospital. He told me that Andrew is going to plead not guilty" Danny said but Don shook his head.

"How the hell can he plead not guilty? He was caught on tape...the evidence is stacked against him" Don snapped and Danny nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know...but he says that it was Jimmy on the tape and not him messing with her. He says he is just an accomplice in this and he didn't know Jimmy was using his basement to hold Elizabeth in" Danny continued Jimmy's lie "even his lawyer has told him to plead guilty. All that crap about a reduced sentence but he is adamant in pleading not guilty...his lawyer told us that there is actually a lack of evidence in him hurting Lizzie because he never went into her room, he just stayed outside and wore a mask one time, but he is also claiming that wasn't him"

"He is playing an innocent victim?" Don asked ironically

"You got it. But Mac think he knows why he is doing it..." Danny trailed off

"Dan, anything you tell me can't shock me at the moment" Don assured him

"We think he is doing it so he can get Lizzie to go into court and be a witness...we think he wants to twist her mind even further and mess with her a little more" Danny told Don.

"Has he not hurt her enough? She doesn't have to do it though...she could just give a statement to be read out" Don said

"His lawyer said he would want to cross examine her. Either way, her face is going to be in that courtroom. She either does it in person or she does it via a camera so she can't see him" Danny replied

"It's not happening. None of this is happening...why does he think she will go into court?"

"Because she isn't able to resist the sense of putting someone into jail who has wronged her. She has your Irish temper and will want to do this" Danny told him truthfully

"I don't know Messer. This is a man who has hurt her...I don't want to ask her to do it" Don stared through the glass window at his sleeping child.

"You'll have to ask her and it will be her choice Don" Danny said

"Is there a chance of him getting away with this?" Don asked and Danny shrugged

"According to him he never touched Lizzie and he didn't know Jimmy was using his cellar which is complete bull crap and we all know it...but put it in front of a jury and who knows?" Danny said honestly.

"How can you not know someone is using your cellar?" Don hissed

"Exactly. He knew all right and it was him on the tape we have when he told Jimmy to leave. He's a lying git" Danny muttered

"Well he's not going to get away with it" Don assured Messer and his hands rolled into fists. _Don _would make sure of that.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm here to see Andrew Brown" Danny Messer said when he walked into the prison. The guards checked his ID and nodded once as a loud buzzing noise allowed him into the next part of the prison where he was patted down and forced to hand his gun over to the guards.

"You have ten minutes" a guard told Danny as he entered the steel door. He saw the man sat in an orange jumpsuit at the other side of a steel table. He was handcuffed of course as Danny remained stood and leaning against the wall looking at him.

"Detective Messer. What a pleasure...although I had always thought it would be Detective Flack here...never mind...I imagine I will see him in court" Andrew chuckled and Danny felt himself anger slightly but he remained calm.

"You're still going to plead not guilty?" Danny checked

"Nothing has changed since the last time you visited Detective...tell me...how is Lizzie?" the man raised an amused brow at Danny

"Don't call her Lizzie. You have no right to" Danny snapped at him. This was his second visit in two weeks. He didn't know why he came back...he thought he did it to try and get the slime ball to change his mind. But he never did.

"Okay then...Miss Flack...that's what she'll be called whilst in the stand isn't it? Brave thing, don't you think Detective? To come back into court and face me...although...I didn't do anything to her...I never laid a hand on her. You shot the man who did that" Andrew said

"You're still an accomplice to this Brown. You know that" Danny said through gritted teeth

"Do I? I didn't know Jimmy was hiding her in my cellar...and the man in the mask on the footage you have could be anyone...you have no evidence...Jimmy was sly" Andrew chuckled

"And you really think you'll get away with this? You do know Flack will probably kill you if you get off?" Danny said and Andrew laughed in amusement.

"Oh really? Well...then it will be role reverse. When I get out though Messer...me and Flack...we have unfinished business, let's say...Lizzie may be part of it...or she may not" Andrew shrugged "who knows?"

"I know. You'll leave her alone...it's bad enough you're making her go through the court trial" Danny shook his head

"She didn't need to be there...but I guess she needs to prove she's not weak. To be like her father"

"She is not weak at all. What you and Jimmy did to her was cruel mental torture as well as physical torture. Not many would have managed it like Lizzie did. Now. If you do go through with this then you'll never walk the streets of New York a free man. Got it?" Danny said

"Goodbye Detective. I have no more to say" Andrew said.

...

"Lizzie...you don't have to do this" Don told his daughter as he fetched her another bottle of water from the kitchen and she sighed at her father.

"Yes I do dad...to think...he's even trying to worm his way out of this...well...it annoys me dad. It's not right and I need to show it isn't" Lizzie said definitely.

"But will you be alright?" Don asked her as she adjusted the white bandage on her side which was there to protect the bruising.

"I'll...dad...I won't be fine. I'm dreading seeing him...but he isn't getting away with this...he can't" Elizabeth said and Don nodded. She had been home for a week and the trial was starting in another week. Mac had called Don a lawyer who had talked to Elizabeth about what she should say in court. She had been warned that the cross examination part could be extremely hard on her as the opposing lawyer would try to twist the truth in a certain way.

"I'll be there baby..." Don kissed her on the forehead before he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it up to see Danny stood there in his black jacket with a hand running through his hair. He shook his head at Don once and Don just nodded in understanding at what he was saying.

"How's my favourite niece?" Danny asked as he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and fell down beside her.

"I'm alright Uncle Danny...just catching up on school work" she said and began flipping through her History text book as Don sat in the armchair and threw Danny a bottle of water.

"Thank you" Danny said as he opened it up

"So what brings you here?" Don asked his friend

"Can't an uncle check up on his favourite niece?" Danny grinned and Don chuckled and Elizabeth smiled at him before he ruffled her blonde hair.

"Mac says to take as much time as you like off...even though it's not his decision entirely he seems to get people to listen to him" Danny shrugged and Don nodded

"I'll phone him later...I need to ask him something" Don said. He didn't want to mention what but Elizabeth sighed

"The lawyer wants him to give evidence at the trial. It will look good having the head of the crime lab testify apparently" Elizabeth told her uncle who placed his bottom lip over his top and nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense" he said "really go for it"

"Yes" Don said as he looked at his daughter who was handling this surprisingly well.

"I'll be back in a minute" Don said and he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll go check on him" Danny followed and Elizabeth nodded as she went back to her book. When Danny walked in he saw Don leaned on the worktop and gripping it so his knuckles were white.

"What's up?" he slapped his friend on the back as Don sighed and finally stood up straight.

"Elizabeth's been taking this well" Don stated

"And that's a worry?" Messer asked in confusion but Don shrugged

"I don't know. She shouldn't be dealing with it this well...she...is it normal?" Don worried

"Who knows? We all deal with things in different ways Don...Elizabeth is strong...like her father" Danny assured Don who nodded once in agreement

"I know...but...she shouldn't have to go through this" Don shook his head

"No one should"


	15. Chapter 15

"So how are you feeling today?" Dr Gillman asked Elizabeth when she had settled herself on his leather sofa. Her father had insisted she go to see a psychiatrist to talk about what had happened to her. Elizabeth had said she didn't want to go. She felt fine and she didn't want to talk about anything. But then her uncle Danny had joined in the conversation and she had no choice of winning against two people in the police force and she knew it. She either came willingly or her dad dragged her kicking and screaming. The first option was preferred.

"I'm fine...nothing out of the ordinary" Elizabeth made small talk with him and he began writing on the clipboard. It was her second session and after her first one she hoped they couldn't go any worse. He had made her talk about what had happened in the cell but Elizabeth was adamant not to go into detail about it. Talking about it made her remember how she felt and she didn't want that. She wanted to bottle everything up and put it to the back of her brain. But apparently that wasn't dealing with things.

"Your father said the trial is tomorrow. You worried?" he asked her

"Not a lot" she said

"Many people in your position would be scared about it...seeing the person who kept you in that room for all that time" he tried to push her

"He didn't keep me in that room. Jimmy did and he's dead...he just knew about what happened...he never did anything to me" Elizabeth contradicted him

"And yet he still wanted you dead" Dr Gillman said

"I would never have guessed" Lizzie said sarcastically "look...I'm going through with this because of what he did...I want revenge and justice and if I have to see his face again I will do it...but I don't want to talk about what happened in that cell...I don't want to go through it again"

"Talking about it will help you to cope with this instead of keeping everything to yourself..." he responded

"I am coping though! I don't need to talk about how he starved me...how he beat me...and destroyed the one thing of my mother's I had...or how he tried to rape me and all of this whilst my dad had to watch!" Elizabeth snapped and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. This was the first time she had displayed any form of emotion

"So you don't want to discuss it because your father saw?" he wondered

"My dad had to watch me...he had to see how weak I was...how I almost gave into him...how I couldn't defend myself...I can't imagine how I looked to him" Elizabeth managed to calm down

"You think your father is ashamed of how you dealt with things whilst you were captured?" he asked her and she shrugged

"I'm ashamed with how I dealt with things...looking back on it I didn't try to defend myself...I just allowed him to do what he wanted to me..."

"Could you really think he loves you any less because of what happened?"

"I hope not"

"Has he said anything about it?"

"He just keeps telling me that what happened wasn't my fault...that he's here for me" Elizabeth said

"That has to tell you that he doesn't think you're weak for what happened then?"

"He hasn't said anything about it and I don't care. I don't want to talk about it either" she shrugged

...

"Detective Flack...may I have a word?" Dr Gillman asked Don when he opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to go into his large, lush waiting room as Don stood up and nodded at his daughter before following the man into the room.

"How is she doing?" Don asked

"She thinks she should have done better whilst she was kidnapped. She thinks she was weak and not strong and that she hasn't made you proud" the Dr told Don straight out and Don shook his head

"Absolutely not...she went through so much in that room...I can't think any less of her..." Don denied and the Dr shrugged

"She needs to know that Detective Flack. Not me"

...

"Lizzie...you know...what happened...it means nothing" Don said as Elizabeth sat in the garden of their house. It was turning cool in the evening air as she sat on the garden swing, using her legs to swing herself back and forwards gently as Don sat down beside her and looked out on the green grass.

"He just beat me dad...and I let him...I could have fought back" she shook her head. Don sighed once loudly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At first she cowered from his touch and then settled into his side as Don continued to swing them.

"No you couldn't have Lizzie...I know you did what you could have...don't think about it baby...I'm not disappointed in you" he promised her as she rested her head onto his shoulder and his hand kept her there whilst stroking her hair.

"I just worried about it...I would have understood if you thought I was weak" she said

"I don't think that about you like that. Don't think I think that...you were brave Lizzie...you were so brave in there" he said and she sighed loudly

"And now I have to be brave to go through this?" she asked him

"You don't have to go through it Liz...you don't have to go into a courtroom" he promised her but she shook her head

"I have to do it dad...to see his lying face...to see him lying to me...and the court" she said

"I'll be there sweetie...with you"

...

"I feel sick" Elizabeth complained when she walked down into the kitchen. Don was stood drinking coffee wearing his suit when he saw his daughter walk through the doorway. She had her long curly blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders which went over the blue blouse she was wearing and a grey skirt which clung neatly to her.

"It's to be expected Lizzie...you'll be fine darling" Don said and she cringed slightly at what he called her

"Sorry" he muttered

"No...it's what you call me...he's not taking it away from me...just give me time" she began to drink orange juice before she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm on it" Don said and he moved over to the front door in the hall and opened it up to see Danny stood there wearing a crisp and clean suit.

"Danny...what you doing here?" Don asked him in surprise

"I'm coming to give you two a ride to court and to be there for my little niece" Danny said and he entered the hall and rubbed his hands together. Elizabeth walked over to them and kissed Danny on the cheek once

"You remember everything Martha told you?" he checked with her

"She told me to be honest. Not to get drawn in by the defence and their questions and to try and not look at him" she said and Danny nodded

"That's my girl" he smiled apologetically

"Lizzie...you go wait in the car...I'll lock up" Don said and his daughter nodded before stepping out.

"Martha called last night...there's a good chance he'll get out of this...there's no evidence and only Liz's word" Don said "and she didn't even see his face when she was there"

"Don...if he gets out...and a big if at this...don't do anything stupid. You have a daughter to look after" Danny stared him in the eyes

"If he gets out I'll kill him Danny...and no one will stop me" Don said

"And you know what they do to cops in prison do you Don?" Danny asked him and Don sighed once

"Yes...but he is not getting off with this" Don said

"He might not. But you are not going after him and leaving me to pick up your mess...and we both know the mess would be Elizabeth" Danny said "Now...come on. She has a big day ahead"


	16. Chapter 16

"Just take deep breaths and tell them the truth. If you don't know anything then don't make anything up. Don't get suckered into anything which goes against you" Martha advised Elizabeth as they walked down to courtroom three. Don was close to his daughter as Danny remained a few steps behind. Liz nodded to what she was saying and then they stopped outside the large mahogany doors the lawyer looked at Elizabeth.

"I will be examining you after the defence and it is everything which we have rehearsed. Just do what I asked and you'll be fine. I'll give you a moment" she said as she patted Elizabeth's arm and then went to speak to the defence lawyer. Elizabeth turned around to see her father and Danny who just smiled sadly at her.

"Break a leg kiddo" Danny hugged her for a moment and then Don did the same

"Just...do what you need to baby" he said simply as he kissed her on the top of her head and then Martha returned.

"We have Judge Thompson...a woman...this may work in our favour. I know her enough to know she doesn't like cases like this" Martha sounded giddy as she opened the courtroom doors for Elizabeth to walk into. She took a deep breath and did what she had to.

"I just need you to sit with your father...we're going to examine Mac Taylor first and then your father...you're going to be the main event" she made it sound like a show as she rushed forward to her desk. Elizabeth looked around in search of Brown but she couldn't see him anywhere in the court.

"They're bringing him in just before the judge comes. He's sitting with his lawyer" Don said when he saw his daughter staring around the courtroom. Just as he spoke she saw him moving towards his lawyer at the desk. He was cuffed and wore an orange jumpsuit. He whispered to his lawyer and then he turned around and looked at Elizabeth. He smiled slyly at her as Don grasped onto her hand and glared at him.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Thompson" a voice spoke and the scraping of chairs was identified as people moved and stood. The woman was in her late fifties and had short brown hair and looked tired already. She took a seat and everyone else sat down again.

"We are here for the case of Brown vs Flack, correct?" she checked

"Yes your honour" the lawyers chorused

"Miss Potter. I believe you have a witness?" the judge asked

"Yes your honour. Mac Taylor...he is in charge of the New York crime lab and was there when Andrew Brown was apprehended" she explained and Mac took to the witness stand and swore to tell the truth and the whole truth. Elizabeth barely recalled Mac giving evidence before she felt her father release her and go and take his seat. Elizabeth watched him in silence as he gave evidence about how he had to watch his daughter go through torment and then they twisted his words. They told him that he hadn't seen Andrew in person. He had only seen him in his office and that was it. He hadn't seen his face and there was no evidence to suggest he knew Jimmy was hiding out in the study.

"Miss Flack. Can you take to the stand please?" Martha asked her and Elizabeth looked at her father who just nodded and she began to make her way down the aisle and then up into the stand. She looked on onto the courtroom as she noticed people making notes. Reporters were interested in her case and so was the public. Lizzie wished they weren't interested as the amount of them made her feel more nervous then she had previously done.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but truth?" she was asked

"I do" she responded

"Please sit"

Elizabeth complied and she smoothed out her skirt before she took a seat and then she noticed a middle aged man walking towards her and he smiled kindly.

"Miss Flack...the daughter of Detective Donald Flack Junior, correct?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied

"Daughter of Emily Rose Flack...who is deceased?"

"Yes" Elizabeth almost choked

"I understand how this must be a hard time for you Miss Flack...after what you went through in that cell with Jimmy Potter" he shook his head and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Your father supposedly saw the whole incident as well, right?" he asked her

"A link was supposedly sent with me in that room yes" she replied

"Ah right...and do you know who sent that link Miss Flack?"

"I don't...I was only told it was being sent to my dad" she said

"By Jimmy?"

"Yes"

"So...do you have any recollection of seeing my clients face?" he asked her

"No. No I don't" she said

"So...he never hurt you?"

"No...he didn't...I don't think he did anyway"

"You don't think he did?"

"Well I was being given sleeping tablets...some parts of my memory are woozy" she explained

"Oh...so you don't remember some parts of what happened...which means that you wouldn't even remember seeing my client" he clarified with a raised brow in her direction.

"That is correct" she spoke sadly and Andrew smirked.

"Well..." the lawyer looked to the jury "there is no evidence to convict my client of ever knowing Miss Flack was in his cellar. Mr Brown just thought he was helping a friend out by allowing him a place to come to when he needed some peace and tranquillity. He never knew what Jimmy was doing to Miss Flack and when he found out he was as horrified as you are. We have deduced that he was nowhere near Miss Flack when the deceased Mr Potter was with her and being held at gun point by the New York police...Miss Flack, the one who was taken" he emphasised "said she had never seen my client touch her or harm her...and so...my client is not guilty of the offences which have been brought against him...because there is no evidence even from Miss Flack herself"

...

"He's going to get out" Elizabeth sobbed as she sat on the garden swing with her father by her side, holding her.

"No he's not Lizzie" he assured her as he rubbed her arms up and down with the grey blanket which he had brought to keep her warm in the cooling air.

"They made me sound delusional...like he did nothing wrong and I don't know what happened down there...but how could he not have known?" she cried as Don rested his chin on top of her blonde hair.

"He knew Lizzie...and I know that they made him sound innocent...but tomorrow...it will get better. Martha is examining you and she will make him look guilty" Don tried to be optimistic.

"What is she doesn't dad? What if he gets off? Danny said he said he had unfinished business...I can't go through it again..." she said and he held her closer and more tightly.

"You won't baby...I won't let you. I'll fix this...daddy will fix this" he kissed her softly on her head and promised her.


	17. Chapter 17

"You should have seen her Danny...she was in tears...she thinks he's getting off and I can't help but feel the same way" Flack vented his anger as he prepared vegetables for dinner that night. Danny was stood leant against the counter near the sink with his arms folded and him twirling a bottle of beer in his hand.

"The verdict hasn't been delivered yet Flack. You need to remember that until that happens then nothing is going to happen" Danny said

"Regardless, we both know he isn't going to get life if he is found guilty of being an aid to kidnapping...five to six years maximum and then what? He comes back after me? Does he drag Lizzie back into this?" Don asked as the carrot felt the full brunt of his anger and he placed the chicken portions in the oven.

"He doesn't come anywhere near Liz and you don't do anything stupid either. I'm not going to let you Flack" he said and Don looked him in the eye before sighing and looking away in frustration.

"He hurt my daughter Danny. I am not just leaving" he warned him and shook his head.

"And you think that if you do something irrational Lizzie would be grateful? She would kill you herself if you ended up in jail and we both know it" Danny spoke through gritted teeth

"Anyway...that time has not arisen yet" Don said. He didn't want to get into an argument with Danny about this matter whilst Elizabeth was upstairs showering.

"No. It hasn't" Danny agreed

"You want to stay for dinner?" Don asked politely and Danny shrugged

"What you having?"

"Chicken and vegetables" Don said and Danny nodded

"Go on then" he drained his beer and made an 'ah' noise before he heard a knock on the door.

"You want me to get it?" he asked as Don placed a kitchen towel over his shoulder and removed his oven mitts

"No...I'll go" he said and handed Danny the oven mitts before he moved into the hallway for the door. He opened it up to reveal a small woman stood there. She was holding a notebook and a picture in her hand as she picked the pen up from behind her ear.

"Detective Flack...we were wondering if you would answer a few questions?" she asked and he saw a man stood behind her shoulder as he shook his head.

"Not at the moment" he shook his head and began to close the door on the reporters but before he could the woman stopped him and showed him a photo.

"Do you think that this is making your daughter break down? Is it all too much" she handed him a photo of him and Elizabeth. They were sat on the garden swing with Lizzie having the blanket wrapped around her. Don held her close as she sobbed. He looked up at the woman with narrowed eyes.

"You've been prying on us?" he asked her in shock

"You're big news Detective Flack...this case is unusual and the public are demanding answers" she said

"This is no one's business and all this publicity is making things worse...please just respect our privacy until this over when you know what we know" Don said and the woman frowned as he shut the door in her face and sighed.

"She was after some more information?" a small voice asked and Don turned around to see Lizzie sat on the steps with a white robe wrapped around her and her hair pulled into a bun.

"Hey...yeah...I told her to go though" Don said as he walked up the steps and sat down on the step in front of Elizabeth.

"I heard. At least you was polite" she shrugged and Don looked up to her and saw her smile vaguely

...

"Detective Taylor. Would you say that this man is of the similar build of Andrew Brown?" Martha asked Mac as he looked at the video screen of a man in a mask stood in the doorway of the cell which Elizabeth was kept in.

"I would say it is, yes" Mac agreed with a nod

"And you are sure of this Detective?"

"Well we analysed the man's build on our computer and it is the same as Mr Browns"

"Right then...what would you say are the chances of a Miss Flack being hidden without his knowledge Detective?"

"The chances are slim. The room was just below his office and there was quite a lot of screaming coming from Miss Flack" Mac said and he looked at Elizabeth vaguely.

"Thank you for your time Detective Taylor. I'd like to call Miss Flack to the stand"

Once again Elizabeth made her way down the aisle and back into the witness stand and swore to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Miss Flack...I know what you're going through must be difficult" her lawyer smiled as she looked to the jury once and caught a glimpse of them looking down apologetically

"Yes. It was" she agreed and the lawyer nodded

"Anyway, Miss Flack...the defendant was supposedly in your room...telling Mr Potter he had to leave and so that would mean your heard his voice, correct?" she asked

"I was drugged at the time and I don't remember clearly but the voice did sound slightly like his" Elizabeth said

"And his build? Was the man built like he was?"

"Yes. I think so anyway..."

"I can understand why your memory would be blank Miss Flack after all the pain...but I have no more questions" she said and she turned to the jury "Yes, it is true Miss Flack does not recall clearly seeing Mr Brown and there is no firm evidence of him even going into her room and hurting her but his house was being used to hold this girl for a long period of time. How could he not have known that Mr Potter was down in the cellar harming Miss Flack? It is keeping some someone a prisoner in their own home and someone would have noticed. There is no chance that Andrew Brown did not know Elizabeth Flack was being held captive in his cellar"


	18. Chapter 18

"I feel sick" Elizabeth complained as her and Don walked up the steps to the courthouse in New York for the delivery of the verdict. Don grasped onto her hand as they made their way over to Martha who was stood looking at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently.

"The jury said they will deliver their verdict in ten minutes...they've been a long time so obviously they haven't reached a unanimous decision and so the case has been blown wide open" Martha advised them and she looked down the steps and out onto the glass doors where reporters were stood, flashing their cameras into the courthouse, trying to catch a glimpse of Lizzie and Don.

"I think we had best take a walk" Martha advised and she began to walk with her clients down the corridors until they stood outside the courtroom.

...

"Hey! Come on folks...move out the way!" Danny yelled as he and Mac made their way through the crowds of reporters.

"They're like vultures at feeding time" Danny whispered as he looked back at Mac and he nodded and grinned slightly.

"Detective Taylor!" voices shouted

"Can you give us a statement?"

"Do you know what is going to happen?"

"Oh the joy of being head of the crime lab Mac" Danny chuckled as they finally reached the doors and made their way into the quiet and peaceful courthouse where only the sound of murmurs could be heard and they both began walking up to the courtroom as Danny checked his watch and straightened his tie out.

"They should be in" he said and the two of them began to walk faster, not wanting to miss the verdict. When they entered the courtroom they saw some people at the back who were writing on a notebook. Don and Elizabeth were stood at the front and the judge raised a brow at them as they walked but when she saw Mac she nodded.

"Hey" Don said when he saw them. Danny bent down and he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before being told to sit by the judges.

"Members of the jury...have you reached a verdict?" she asked them and Don reached down for Elizabeth's hand which was warm and sweaty and he held onto her tightly as she took shallow breaths and looked down to the floor, not wanting to see what was going to happen. Don remained looking at the member of the jury who stood up and he observed him thoroughly.

"We have your honour" he spoke loud and clear. Martha was sat at the front on her own as she turned her glance to Andrew who was staying emotionless as his lawyer nudged him in the arm after the judge had said;

"Will the defence please stand"

Andrew stood up and he looked over at the jury carefully before closing his eyes slightly in anticipation.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" she asked him

"We find the defendant not guilty" he said.

"Shit" Don muttered under his breath as Elizabeth hastily stood and Danny and Mac did the same.

"I need to get out of here" she said and Don placed his arm around her waist as they shuffled along the seat row.

"I hope we can all put this misunderstanding behind us...it would be a terrible shame to let this come between us" Andrew suddenly said as he walked down the aisle towards the four of them. His lawyer was quickly behind him as Martha walked down the aisle and stood next to Don and looked onto him.

"Rot in hell" Don said through gritted teeth

"Come on detective...we need to put this behind us" he said but before Don had a chance to punch him Lizzie lashed out. She launched herself at him and began hitting him as he raised his hands to defend himself from her hitting.

"You arsehole! You son of a bitch!" she roared at him "I hate you!"

"Liz!" Danny said as Don grabbed her arm and pulled him back to her. Her blonde hair was messed up and hung over her shoulders as she gritted her teeth and glared at him. Don had his arm out around her waist as she stood to the side and tried to resist the urge of pulling out her uncle's gun which she knew was hidden under his jacket.

"Danny...can you take Lizzie out?" Don asked his friend and he nodded and he just stared forcefully at Elizabeth who didn't dare to defy her dad and she nodded before she allowed Danny to drape his arm around her shoulders and walk with her to the door.

"We're taking this on appeal" Martha told Andrew's lawyer who shrugged

"You can take this how far you want Martha..." he said and she nodded

"You can watch me" she said "and I want your client to stay away from my client. Got it?" she asked

"Perfectly understood" Andrew was the one to answer and he smiled sarcastically at Don who continued his glaring.

"This is ridiculous" Don said

"Isn't it just?" Andrew muttered

"You stay away from my daughter. Got it?" Don pointed a finger at Andrew "if you even go near here I swear your death will be full of more pain then you can imagine"

"Did you hear that?" Andrew asked and he looked at the lawyers who shrugged

"Well if you do as he says then there shouldn't be a problem" Martha said "come on Don...Mac..." she said and they followed her from the courtroom and out into the corridor where Danny was stood with Lizzie near the steps as she had her arms folded over her chest and she stared onto the reporters outside.

"I'm going to appeal the decision...get the case done again...this decision is ludicrous...it must be apparent that they didn't think there was enough evidence against him...and he gave a good performance about being a changed man from being inside" Martha said "what I need is for you to be behind me"

"So she will have to go through all this again?" Don asked and he looked over at Lizzie who was talking to Danny hastily.

"It is possible" Martha admitted and Don began to think about how he could stop that from happening. Martha and Mac saw his clearly thinking face and they shook their heads.

"You will deal with this the correct way Don" Mac said "for your daughter"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well it was a stupid decision" Danny concluded as he drove Don and Lizzie back home from the courthouse. Mac had gone back to the crime lab to finish off a case as Don continued to stare out the window in pure rage at what the result had just been.

"Stupid isn't the word that covers it...how could they think that? I mean it's ridiculous...it's beyond ridiculous...it's preposterous!" Elizabeth raged and she looked at her dad who was sat staring out the window. He hadn't said anything since he had simply taken his daughter's hand and led her through the crowds of people who were snapping photos of them and after a statement. Don had heard Andrew give a statement as they walked down the sidewalk. And he had to remember that shooting him then and there would not have been the best thing he had thought of to do. But he had wanted to do it so badly.

"Dad" Liz snapped at her father and he looked down at her

"Hm?"

"I...just...don't do anything stupid...okay?" she begged him and then avoided his eye contact. Danny looked at him in the mirror and stared at him also in a warning manner.

...

"In a completely controversial decision, Andrew Brown was found not guilty this morning for the kidnapping of Elizabeth Flack who is the daughter of New York detective, Donald Flack Junior. Detective Flack is one of the best known detectives in the police force and is said to be in close contact with the head of the crime lab, Detective Mac Taylor who also showed up at the decision today. It is well known that Miss Flack was kidnapped and brutally beaten whilst being held captive in Andrew Brown's home in his basement. However; Mr Brown is said to have known nothing about Miss Flack being held in his home and there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. The Flack's lawyer issued a statement from her offices saying she would be taking this decision on appeal...Andrew Brown earlier issued this statement..."

"Turn it off" Lizzie said when she looked up from the writing which she was doing on her history project. Don took the remote and turned the TV off in the kitchen as Danny took a gulp of his beer and fully removed his tie from its knot so it hung loose.

"So what happens now?" Danny asked

"We wait for Martha to get a re-trial" Lizzie stated "there is nothing else we can do"

"And, why, may I ask, can I not just go out and kill him now?" Don asked his daughter who looked back up from her writing

"Because I am not having my father go to jail for pure revenge. That is why" she remained calm and Don just shook his head in pure frustration with her collectiveness.

"What he did was sick and it hurts me too to know that people believed his lies. But you going and shooting him would only make matters worse. It would mean that you go behind bars and I am here without any parents" she said

"Fine...I don't know how you can be so calm though...it worries me" Don said

"My shrink said I needed to be calm...anger is apparently wasted sometimes" she sighed

"It's a psychiatrist. Not a shrink...that makes you sound loopy" Danny told his niece and drank the rest of his beer.

"Regardless...that was the information...and deep down I am so annoyed...but...getting angry won't solve anything" Lizzie closed her book and looked at her dad who was showing mixed emotions.

...

"You sent her back to school?" Danny asked when he walked into the precinct a week later. He had his arms out to the side in wonder as Don looked up from the paper he was sat reading and stared at his friend.

"She said she wanted to go back...it's been a week and she didn't want to get behind. I'm dropping her off and picking her up and she is texting me every hour after lesson...I can't hold her back Danny...if he remains free for life then what can I do?" Don shrugged and he leant back in his chair.

"You've changed your tune" Danny snorted and Don just sighed and pinched his nose

"Lizzie...she...well...threatened me in a way" Don said and Danny's eyes went wide and he chuckled a little at the thought.

"Not funny Messer. She said if I did anything stupid then I would be disowned...she wouldn't forgive me and I realised that he is not worth losing my daughter over" Don said

"Well...she has a point...just the thought of her threatening you...it tickled me" Danny laughed again and Don rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Danny" he said sarcastically as he saw his phone begin to ring

"Sorry...sorry..." he said and Don glared at him

"Flack" he spoke into the phone

"Dad...he's here..." he heard his daughter speak. Lizzie was stood in the entrance hallway of the school as she looked out the glass doors at the man who was sat in the car and staring at her. She had gone to her locker to pick up her math book when she glanced out the window and saw him.

"What do you mean Liz?" Don asked as he stood up and began walking with Danny out the precinct.

"I mean he is sat across the road staring at the school...I just came to my locker and saw him...he can see I'm on the phone but he's just watching...I think he is anyway...I hid around the corner" she explained and Danny jumped into Flack's car.

"I want you to stay on the phone with Danny until we get near the school"

"Okay" she agreed

"Hey little niece...can you remember what colour the car is?"

"Black...it's a four door and only a smallish car. Nothing fancy" she recalled "it's parked just across the road...outside the sandwich shop I think"

"Not bad...we can make a cop out of you yet with the amount of information you can store" Danny tried to be light hearted and she laughed a little.

"I'll leave that to you" she said but before Danny could respond there came the noise of breaking glass.

"Lizzie!" Danny yelled as he held the phone away from him only to hear screams from her and the noise of bullets continuing.

"Lizzie...are you there?" Don yelled in desperation but he received no reply.

...

Please do leave a review if you're reading this to let me know what you think will happen!


	20. Chapter 20

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Don yelled as Danny continued to hold the phone and they heard bullets being continuously fired even though the shattering sound of glass had stopped. Don could see the school just ahead of him and he also saw a black end of the gun being held through the glass window. And then the car began to drive and Don felt himself in the middle of a dilemma.

"Danny...get the wheel and follow him...call for backup and have him located...I'm going in for Lizzie" Don said as he suddenly slammed the breaks on the car and jumped out as Danny crawled onto the other seat. Don rushed up the stairs and through the frame of the door as he treaded over the glass and looked around for Elizabeth. Sure enough he saw her sprawled out by her locker and covered in glass as she had one hand stretched out towards her phone.

"Lizzie!" Don shouted and he noticed students beginning to come from all directions only to be told to hang back by teachers as some of them made their way over to the scene.

"Jesus" one of them said when they saw the glass all over and Don knelt by his daughter as he rolled her over and held her in his arms as he brushed her blonde hair from her face and looked her up and down. Suddenly she coughed loudly and her eyes began to open as she looked at Don.

"Lizzie...you alright?" he asked her and she nodded

"I think I just hit my head..." she said and Don began checking but he couldn't find any signs of bruising or bleeding but he wasn't a doctor.

"We've called for an ambulance...we don't think anyone else was hurt" a teacher told Don and he nodded as he began to help Elizabeth stand up on her feet. He placed an arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall over and he looked at the teacher as Lizzie placed a hand on his stomach.

"I need you to clear all these people out of here...it's a crime scene now...and I need to see CCTV footage from the outside looking onto the street" Don told a teacher

"I'll get someone onto it" she said and Don began to walk out of the building with Lizzie as they both heard whispers from other students as they went.

"It was him dad...I'm sure of it" Elizabeth told her father and he nodded

"I know...but we'll get him this time" Don said

"But why is he doing it? He is free" she asked in confusion

"He still wants revenge for what I did...and he's doing it by getting to you to get to me" Don said honestly as they heard the ambulance pull up outside the school and two paramedics jumped out.

"Detective Flack" one of them greeted and Don recognised them from somewhere but he couldn't work out their name.

"We had a shooting...we think no one is injured in there but Lizzie-my daughter-said she banged her head...can you just check she's okay?" Don asked

"Of course Detective" he said and then he took Lizzie to sit down on the back of the ambulance

"I'm fine...honest" Lizzie protested as she went and Don smirked at her strength.

...

"Mac!" Danny barked down the phone "I need backup. It's Brown...he was just shooting at Lizzie's school and he's on the run...I'm following him now but I need more people and an accurate location at all time"

"We're already on it...people called in saying they heard gunshots and one even gave the registration plate. There is backup on the way but keep following him Danny" Mac said

"I will do...and get Don to call me...I need to know about Lizzie a.s.a.p." he said and then he hung up and carried on with the pursuit.

...

"Wow...this is one crazy crime scene" Stella said when she walked in past the broken glass with Lindsay on her tail and saw Mac stood talking to Don by the lockers. Lizzie was stood with Don as she looked down at the broken glass.

"And are you sure it was Brown?" Mac asked Lizzie as the other CSI's stood near him and joined the conversation silently.

"It was him. He was just sat staring at me and then I moved and he began to fire. I just fell to the floor and begged for nothing to hit me" Elizabeth said and they all looked at the floor, knowing how it felt being shot at.

"Well we've got Danny on his tail with other squad cars" Mac said "he wants you to call him"

"Lizzie can I borrow your phone?" Don asked her and she looked at the floor and Don followed her gaze at the Blackberry Curve which was sat on the floor and then Don raised a brow at Mac.

"Is it considered evidence?" he asked him and Mac handed him his own phone.

"It is until we clear the scene. Procedure Don" he said and then Don began to call Danny.

"She's fine Danny. Hit her head but nothing bad...just a bruise which will come eventually" Don said as soon as Danny picked the phone up.

"Good...good...but we lost him Don...he drove straight through the docks and then dumped the car in the water and we don't know where he went...he didn't resurface at all but we have the helicopter out and scanning the waters" Danny explained

"That's mad. He just drove straight into the water?" Don couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Yeah...we thought he was going to stop and we were prepared but he just continued to drive. It was mad Don" Danny shook his head as he looked into the water and Don felt himself become disappointed but more importantly he was angry.

...

Please read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

"We have divers in the water...looking for him...we never saw him resurface and we don't know where he could have gone apart from back to land" Danny told Don when he saw him approaching the dock.

"There is no way he could have swam anywhere...it's freezing in there and he isn't capable of hiding that long" Don said in defeat as Danny shrugged and looked back at Don't Toyota and his niece who was sat in the passenger side and staring out the window.

"She didn't want to come out but I didn't want to take her home and leave her" Don explained as he looked back at her mindless pondering along with Danny.

"It's crazy Don...to think anyone out there would want to hurt her...he was a free man" Danny shook his head as he and Flack turned to look back out to the water.

"He knows that he might not have been a free man forever though...we were going for a re-trial and he may have ended back inside...he is taking his revenge now" Don said and Danny sighed

"What do we do now?"

"I'm taking Lizzie back home and then who knows? Depends on if you find anything" Don said

"I'll come round later...I'll just come and make sure she's alright" Danny said and they began to walk back to the car. When Lizzie saw them approach she jumped from the car and her uncle Danny held her tightly.

"Hey little niece...you getting in trouble again?" he joked as she let go of him and smiled vaguely.

"It's almost like I can't stay away from it" she tried to laugh and Danny chuckled slightly before kissing her on top of her head.

"As long as you're okay" he said and she nodded

"I'm fine...it could have been worse" she said and he nodded

"It could have been" he agreed.

...

"Detective!" a male voice shouted as Danny downed the last of his coffee and then looked over at the voice which was shouting him.

"What?" he called back over the noise of the copter and Danny looked at them as they walked over to him and he saw the divers emerge from the water.

"It's clear...there is no sign of anyone...we can pick up no human activity" he explained and Danny raised a brow in confusion.

"How can he have just got away?" he asked "the water is below freezing"

"I don't know detective...but we have nothing" he said and Danny pulled his phone out as he rubbed his temple.

"Okay...okay...thanks" he said and then he called Mac to tell him of the news before calling Flack.

"Danny" he greeted him

"He's not here Flack. There is no sign of him...it's like he disappeared" Danny said and Don shook his head

"It can't be" he said in disbelief.

"Well it's true" he replied

"Okay...okay...anyway...we're nearly home Messer...I'll see you later?" he checked

"I'll even bring pizza" he said and Don smiled vaguely

"A man after my own heart. I'll see you later Dan" he said and then he hung up as Lizzie looked at him.

"He's not there?" she asked

"No" Don stopped the car and he sighed "but he can't have gone far"

"And yet he is still out there" she climbed from the car and walked towards the house. Don followed her and couldn't help but feel saddened at seeing his daughter look like she had given up any hope of finding him.

"He isn't going to get away this time Liz" Don promised

"You said that last time" she reminded him

"And it wasn't my fault he got off Lizzie..." Don sounded hurt at what she had said as she walked up the stairs to her room. She turned around at the top and looked down to her dad who was undoing his tie.

"I know it's not dad...I'm sorry...I'm just tired...and not thinking right" she said and he nodded

"It's alright Liz" he assured her "You go for a lay down...I'll bring you a drink up"

Lizzie walked down the hallway until she reached her room and then opened the door. She left the door open and walked straight over to her bedside cabinet where she fiddled around with the buttons on her alarm clock which she appeared to have left on snooze. She didn't think she had left it on that morning...she was sure she hadn't. As she turned it off she picked up her bobble and pulled the covers to her bed back before pulling her hair into a ponytail. She climbed into the covers and only when she looked up did she feel fear.

"Off to bed Lizzie? It's only four in the afternoon?" he asked her and she remained sat still as she looked at him. He had been hiding behind her door...waiting.

"Dad!" she yelled "Daddy!"

"Daddy? Scared, are we Liz?" he asked her

"Lizzie..." Don called as he rushed up the stairs. When he opened her bedroom door he instinctively went for his gun in his pocket and then he froze at the sight. Brown was sat on her bed with an arm around her waist as he held a pocket knife to her throat. Liz was sat awkwardly as Brown remained cool and calm at the edge of her bed.

"Nice to see you again Detective Flack" he simply spoke.

...

Please leave me a review!


	22. Chapter 22

"Put the gun down Flack" Andrew commanded the Detective who just stood there and said nothing. He continued looking at his daughter as she stared at him in silence but he didn't lower the gun. He didn't move or do anything.

"Flack!" Andrew barked at him "Put down the gun! Now!"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted as she felt the knife slightly increase its pressure on her neck and she squirmed violently to try and wriggle away from him.

"No! Don't hurt her..." Don begged him as he slowly began to lower his gun to his side. Andrew smiled sarcastically as he began to stand up with Lizzie still close to his body as he went.

"Good...now Detective...I assume you know why I am here" he said to Don as he moved around Lizzie's bed slowly and cautiously with the knife still at her throat.

"You have unfinished business" Don stated simply "with me...not Lizzie...let her go..."

"But you see Detective...she is the only thing which you have left in this world...and without her I can't imagine you ever functioning right, can you? So to watch you suffer for life would be more entertaining" he chuckled deeply to himself and Don felt bile rise up in his throat at the situation which he was in. He wanted to do nothing more than to shoot him straight in the head but he knew that was not the answer to his problems. Because if he did that he would surely lose his daughter.

"You already took her from me Brown. Those weeks were the worst of my life and you did damage to my daughter...I can never forgive you for that...but hurting her isn't going to put me in pain...if anything it will just make me feel numb...and you know she isn't the one which you want to hurt. We both know it is me you want dead" Don spoke quickly and Andrew took a long look at the man and he nodded in agreement slowly.

"It is you I want dead Flack...drop the gun now...and we'll settle this...just me and you..." he smirked at the prospect as Don threw his gun onto Lizzie's bed and Andrew edged towards it but he left it where it was as he thought about his next move.

"Go and find some tape..." Andrew commanded "and no funny business either...because I'll be following" Andrew said and Don took a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway into his room. Andrew followed with Lizzie still in his arms as she walked behind her dad until he went into one of his drawers which he used as for odd things and then walked back with Lizzie into her room.

"Now I want you to tie and gag your daughter...I don't need the cops following us" Andrew said and Don moved with the electrician tape in his hand as he approached his daughter who Andrew pushed into the corner of her room.

"Daddy...you can't do this...don't...dad..." she sobbed as Don kissed her gently on the forehead and took in the smell of her shampoo as she shook.

"Sit down Lizzie" Don told her but she shook her head

"No...dad...I can't..." she whispered

"Hurry up! Or I shoot both of you now!" Andrew said once he had tired of listening to their cries. He picked the gun up and pointed it at them both and only then did Lizzie slide down the wall until she was leant against it with her knees tucked up against her.

"I love you so much baby...you know that right?" Don told her as he began to pull at the electricians tape as Lizzie nodded at him.

"I know" she sniffed "don't do it dad"

"I'm not letting you get hurt again Lizzie...I...Lizzie...I need you...to...baby...look after yourself...I am so proud of you...and I know your mother would be too...please...just know I love you so much...we both do..." Don said as he tried not to cry.

"Don't say that dad...don't say goodbye..." she pleaded as Don taped her ankles together and then began fiddling with her hands.

"Lizzie...sweetie...this...maybe this is goodbye..." Don said and she began to hyperventilate before she looked over at Andrew and narrowed her eyes.

"Please don't hurt him! Please...please...no..." she cried loudly, begging for the man not to hurt her father. Andrew rolled his eyes once at her before looking away and then back again with a small smile at his lips at hearing her beg him for something.

"I'll have to decline that offer" he told her as Don finally finished tying her wrists together. Andrew remained watching to make sure Don didn't slack in his current job.

"I love you Lizzie" Don said and he kissed her on the cheek

"I love you too dad" she said and then Don did the unthinkable and he gagged her mouth. He wiped away the tears which were rolling down her cheeks as she remained silent under the silver tape.

"We're going now" Andrew said and Don began to stand up. He looked at the man who was stood in the doorway hesitantly and he began to walk over to him. He looked back at Lizzie who just shook her head and stared at her father. He didn't make any notion to her but instead he just shut her bedroom door and heard her muffled yells.

...

"Where are we going?" Don asked the man as he drove his Toyota through the streets of New York. Andrew had his gun in his hand and it was still pointed at Don from his lap as he stared out of the window of the car onto the crowded streets.

"You remember where you arrested me Detective?" he asked snidely and Don sighed loudly

"I remember" he said

"Then you should have no trouble finding it then...and when I'm done with you I might go back for Lizzie...call he compensation if you will" he chuckled and Don turned red with anger.

"You'll go nowhere near her...by the time you're done with me she'll be safe and telling them all about you" Don said

"So sure detective" Andrew grinned

"Because she will be...she has NYPD on her side...and you're alone" Don told him

"Well you did murder my partner...oops...sorry...I didn't know he was holding your daughter hostage, did I?" he asked sarcastically and Don gripped the wheel tighter.

"You're an arsehole. You know that?" Don snapped and Andrew laughed

"Oh...I know"

...

Elizabeth Rose Flack wasn't one to take things easily. As soon as she heard the front door slam she began to try and stand up but soon found that she couldn't. She wasn't going to just let him get away with anything and so she lay flat on her front and using her elbows she began pushing her body over to her door. She slowly managed to kneel and using her hands she clasped onto the doorknob and turned it with a great amount of effort. Once she saw the door break open slowly she pushed her shoulder into it and then fell onto the hallway. She manoeuvred over to the stairs where she sat on her bum and fell down them like she did when she was a child. Once at the bottom she noticed the front door had been locked and she didn't know where her keys were to get out. With that plan failing she crawled through into the kitchen and saw the wooden stand which housed utensils and she saw the scissors stood proudly in them. With a great amount of effort she heaved herself up, leaning on the counter she used her hands to finally pick the scissors out before falling back to the floor and breathing loudly. She managed to hold them in her hands and open up the blades before cutting into the thick tape around her ankles. She struck the tape with the silver edges multiple times before finally she saw the tape become loose. Finally, she managed to free her feet from their restraint but she couldn't turn the scissors to free her hands. She stood up and panted, looking around in haste for a sharp edge. Realising time was running out she gave up hope of the scissors freeing her hands and instead raised her hands and allowed her fingers to play with the edge of the masking tape on her mouth. She pulled gently at first and swore under her breath at the force she would have to apply to get them off. With reluctance she swept the tape from her mouth and began jumping around in pain.

"Crap...oh gosh..." she snapped and then rushed back into the living room where she reached for the phone on the computer desk. Thankfully, she managed to get onto her speed dial list and placed the phone on speaker as she begged for him to answer.

"Messer"

"Danny! He's got my dad!" Lizzie spoke urgently into the phone.


	23. Chapter 23

"Lizzie...slow down...what do you mean he's got him?" Danny asked as he looked at Mac from across the crime lab who had his brows raised in confusion as to what Danny was talking about.

"Uncle Danny it was Brown...he was here when we came home and then he told dad to go with him...and I don't know why they went and they left me at home and he's going...to...Danny...he said he will kill him" Lizzie tried not to hyperventilate or stumble on her words. Danny nodded and put her onto speakerphone as he and Mac made a move down the crime lab for the elevator with Stella in close pursuit after them.

"Lizzie...there will be someone at your house soon. Mac is on that, okay? Do you have any idea where your dad would have gone?"

"No...I don't know Danny. He just left with him" Elizabeth sobbed as she clung onto the phone in her tied hands.

"Okay Liz...we'll be there soon...we'll get him back...don't worry" Danny told her and then he clicked his fingers as they dashed from the elevator "did your dad take his car?"

"I think so...yes" she confirmed when she peered out the front window and saw an empty driveway.

"We'll get Adam to trace the car...I could swear he has a tracking device in that thing...most cops do" Danny tried to be optimistic as Stella began to call Adam.

"Danny...what do I do?" Liz asked. She was going to go crazy if all she knew she was useful for would be staying at home and not being able to do anything.

"You sit tight Lizzie...Stella will come for you" Danny said

"Then what do I do?"

"There is nothing you can do"

...

"On the ground" Andrew commanded Don as he finally entered the roof of the warehouse. Don had his hands behind his head as he knelt on the ground and heard Andrew laugh behind him.

"The great Donald Flack...cornered...do you remember this Donnie boy? However...last time it was role reversal I do believe" Andrew laughed as he circled Don like a lion circled their prey. Don remained silent as he gritted his teeth and didn't dare speak about anything.

"Nothing to say Detective?" Andrew grinned and he suddenly kicked him in the gut. Don tried to remain upright but he found his hands wrapping around his waist as he tried to not feel the pain.

"Oh this is good!" Andrew shouted "for many years I waited for this! To get my own back on the arsehole who made my life hell!"

"What are you waiting for?" Don asked. He would rather die than be beaten severely like Andrew was doing as he kicked him once again in the knee.

"The right moment Detective...we'll know it soon" Andrew twirled the gun in his hand.

"Do you wonder what death is like Flack? You're wife was put out of the wondering stage wasn't she?" he taunted him and Don shut his eyes as the picture of her came back to him.

"Leave my wife out of this..." Don pleaded as he remembered the blonde beauty that had captured his heart many years ago.

"I saw a picture of her in the kitchen...very pretty Donald...much like your daughter I do have to say" another kick in the gut was issued as Don just shook.

"No..." he wheezed and Andrew bent down and looked into Flack's eyes.

"You're weak Flack...but don't worry...you'll be with your wife soon...I'll take care of Lizzie for you" he grinned.

...

"Stella" Lizzie gasped when she saw the frizzy haired woman enter her home. Stella looked over to the sound of her voice and she rushed over to her and picked up the scissors which were on the kitchen side.

"You alright Elizabeth? Did he hurt you?" Stella asked

"No...no he didn't..." she said as she rubbed her free wrists and looked into Stella's eyes.

"What do we do Stella?" she worried

"I'm going to call Adam to see if he traced Don's car" she said and she began ringing through to the crime lab as she wandered into the hallway of the Flack household. Elizabeth followed with intent and listened into Stella's conversation before she hung up and then called Mac.

"Mac and Danny are on the way to an old warehouse...it was the place Flack arrested Brown...they tracked his car there. Mac said you should stay here" Stella bit her lip as she watched the teen shake her head adamantly.

"No. I'm going with you Stella" she said and rushed out the door before Stella had time to say anything else.

"You can come Lizzie" Stella said as she unlocked the car and then began to put the sirens on before driving off.

"There are a few rules though...you have to do as any of us tell you...don't wander off and regardless of what Brown says you don't take orders from him. Just us. Understand?" Stella said sternly but kindly as the teen wished she would hurry up and drive faster.

"I understand" she agreed. The rest of the drive was in silence and when they arrived at the old warehouse there was already SWAT there and Danny and Mac were also stood outside. Danny saw Lizzie rush from the car and he swept her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're okay" he said

"Where's dad?" she worried as she looked onto the brick building.

"Your dad is on the roof. Brown locked the door to the roof and we're deciding whether to break it down or not...SWAT is on it now and your dad is still alive...he wants to negotiate" Danny said in annoyance.

"But maybe..." Lizzie began but before she could continue there was a gunshot.


	24. Chapter 24

"What was that?" Elizabeth yelled as soon as she heard the gunshot. She looked over at Danny who in turn looked up to the roof before Mac went in with some more members of SWAT close on his heels.

"No...no..." Lizzie sobbed as she looked to the roof and began to cry. Danny took hold of the girls hand as she leant on his side and allowed her body to shake as she waited for something to happen. But she wasn't waiting long. The next thing she saw was a man walk to the side of the building on the roof. And then she saw her dad. Andrew had hold of him around the collar of the shirt he was wearing. Lizzie could only make out some of her father's features but she could see he had been badly beaten on his face and the fact that was scaring her was that he was dangerously close to the edge of the building. The warehouse was only three stories high but it was high enough for someone to fall off and kill themselves.

"Dad!" Lizzie shouted "Oh god...dad..." she sobbed

"I do believe your daughter has arrived for the main show Donnie boy" Andrew chuckled into Don's ear. All Don could do was look down onto the pavement in absolute fear of what was about to happen to him and that his daughter was at the bottom watching.

"She must have been the one to call good old Uncle Danny...tell me Don...is he her guardian for when you're gone?" he asked but he still received no reply from Don who had his teeth gritted together so hard that he thought they may break. Andrew twirled the gun in his hand as he heard the slamming noise on the door to the rooftop.

"Ah...nearly time Donnie...now, the main question is...do I push you or shoot you? I have yet to decide" he mused over his choice

"I would prefer you to shoot me" Don admitted

"Ah that way young Lizzie wouldn't have to watch" he said as they both looked to her on the ground as Danny had her circled in his arms.

"You know detective" Andrew whispered lowly "when she was in the basement and confused...I often thought of going down there...and well...doing things to her...and to know you would watch...well Donnie...an extra thrill that one...she has such a good body...shame to waste it, wouldn't you agree Don?"

"Rot in hell" Don said and he suddenly found enough strength to turn out of his grasp and hit Andrew square across the jaw. Andrew jumped back and dropped the gun onto the concrete as he reached for his jaw. Don grasped onto his knuckle, thinking he had bruised it due to the force of the impact.

"Dad!" he heard his daughter yell and the banging on the door commenced again as SWAT finally managed to get their way onto the roof. Don had no time to react as he saw Andrew leap for the gun and he did the same. The two men tousled over it but SWAT didn't fire in case they hit the detective instead. Finally, Andrew reached the gun and he grabbed it in his hand as he kicked Don off of him. He pointed it in a circular motion and Don allowed a smug grin to occupy his face. It was over no matter what now.

"Brown...drop the gun" Mac's voice came and Andrew looked from him to Don as he laughed loudly. Don and Mac exchanged glances of worry and they trained their eyes to go back to the gun which he was holding.

"I know it's over...it's all over now and yet...it's not, is it? Because I still have the gun" he said

"You have ten seconds to put it down Brown or we will shoot you" Mac warned him and he shook his head as he pointed the gun at Don. Mac wasted no time and he pointed his gun at the crazed lunatic and fired two bullets point blank at his chest. Don ducked down as he heard more bullets fire but then they stopped. The next thing he felt was Mac with a hand on his elbow.

"It's over Don" he simply said and Don sighed loudly before standing up and looking down on the corpse of Andrew Brown.

"Thank you Mac" Don said

"I did what I had to do Don" he told him and then they heard shrieks from beneath them.

"I think you have an anxious daughter down there" Mac said and Don nodded in agreement before he took off for the stairs. He tried to ignore the pain in his ribs and stomach as he went but he knew it would soon be too much for him. When that time came then he would stop moving but at that moment in time he wasn't going to.

...

"Oh my god Danny! What happened?" Lizzie begged as Danny spoke to someone on SWAT who was on his radio.

"Just a minute Lizzie...Brown is dead" he told her

"And dad?" she asked

"Very much alive" a voice said and Lizzie looked behind her and saw her father emerging from the warehouse. She ran over to him and launched herself into his arms. Don grunted as she hurt him slightly but he managed to wrap his arms around her waist and haul her from the ground as she cried into his neck and he grasped onto her hair.

"I thought...dad...I thought...he had..." she spluttered and Don held her closer

"No baby...we're safe...and thank you...Lizzie if you didn't phone Danny..." Don couldn't say it as he pressed his lips firmly into her blonde hair.

"I know" she muttered and Don let her go slightly only for her to notice he had his hand on his side and his eyes slightly shut.

"Dad, what is it?" she began to worry as she took in his pain and his cut lip and she could see he was going to have a black eye.

"Nothing...I think I'm just bruised that's all" he told her

"Let the paramedics be the judge of that Flack" Danny said and Don smirked as his friend pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Thanks for looking after Lizzie" Don muttered

"Anything for you and her Don. You know that" Danny said and Don nodded as he saw an ambulance arrive. Lizzie grasped onto his arm and began to lead him towards it. Don sat in the back of the ambulance as the paramedics examined his ribs and face but nothing had been broken. He had just been bruised.

"You ready Lizzie?" Don asked his daughter when he came out the ambulance and she looked at him and raised a brow.

"For what?" she asked

"Coming home" he said simply "I think we have had enough excitement for a lifetime.

...

Voila! The end! Fini! To be honest I was considering killing off Don but then I told myself not to be daft and see he and Lizzie are now both fine and the bad guys got what they deserved...they had it coming. Runner043 thank you for constantly reviewing and making me laugh with some of your comments, specially the part about Flack just shooting Brown to smithereens and Andrew being stupid. Anyway, please do leave me a review if you would be so kind.


End file.
